Broken Pieces
by coolgirl312
Summary: Takes place after Burke leaves Cristina at the Alter. He Left her, alone,broken, and walking around like the living dead. She thought she lost him forever, but he left a piece him behind. Will Burke comeback? or will someone else come and pick up her pieces? Cristina/Burke, Cristina/Owen or Cristina/Other. Sorry im bad at summeries
1. Chapter 1

"Cristina! are you listening to what I'm saying!" Baily screamed getting her attention.

"Do you want this surgery or not" Baily continued through she thought she knew the answer already. Cristina never turns down a surgery and Baily was pretty sure she won't turn this one down. It was a simple but rare surgery and her interns love that.

"Nah, I think I'll skip this one" Cristina said without a thought," Bailey was taken back "are, are you sure? This is a rare surgery; it could be years before we see another one of these.

"Yeah I'm sure," Cristina said rubbing her eyes

"Yang you ok? Maybe you should take the day off, get some rest" Bailey said suddenly becoming motherly.

"No, no I'm fine, never been better, I'll stay." Cristina mumbled struggling to convince Bailey.

"Yang! Go. Home" Bailey ordered pointing to the elevator.

"Fine" Cristina said finally giving in."

"Do you think she'll live?" Izzie whispered into Meredith's ear

"Yeah, I'll go check on her tonight" Meredith whispered back

"Grey you want the surgery?" bailey asked

"Sure, I'll take it Meredith said taking the charts"

" ok then prep the patient for surgery" bailey steps closer to Meredith "and let me know later on what's causing Yang to walk around like the living dead" she said before walking away.

"Are you going to tell her that it's Burke that's causing her to act that way?" Izzie asked Meredith

"I think she will know eventually" Meredith answered

It has been a month since Burke has left Cristina at the alter. Then he disappeared, "He had left Seattle Grace and is now working somewhere else," That's what the Chief had said to all the staff members of the Hospital. The news had pained everyone greatly but it hurt Cristina more than anyone. Not many people had known that she loved him greatly and she still did. Many believed she was marrying him to get surgeries, and that she will get over him leaving. Now, a month later she was still the same way she had been when he left, walking around like the living dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay I'm finally able to upload another chapter, my computer crashed and I had to get it fixed. Enjoy!!!

Cristina couldn't believe how easily she gave in when Bailey told her to go home. "The old Cristina would never do that" she thought as she rode her motorcycle up the familiar street of her apartment. This was the new Cristina now, the one that came out after Burke her love left. This broken depressed, sickly looking girl. Many people pitied her now and she hates being weak but she can't do anything about it, he was her life, her edge.

When Cristina opened the door to her apartment she was overcome by a wave of sadness, the apartment was pretty much left the way it was when Burke left. But her feeling of sadness was quickly replaced by a nauseous feeling and she quickly ran for the bathroom.

After she flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth she stared at herself in the mirror. She still looked the same, except the fact that she looked a lot thinner and had dark circles under her eyes. Cristina then saw a post-it note stuck next to the mirror. It was written by burke. It was their supposed wedding date. Cristina grabbed the note and stared at the numbers and then started counting in her head. She counted once, then counted again, then a third time.

"Crap!" she said out loud and she ran out the bathroom, out the door, and onto her motorcycle

She rode to the convient store on the next street and walked in shacking. She walk down the aisle and grabbed a test. She was jus t about to go to the counter when she decided to get a couple of cartons of Ice cream. After she paid for her purchases and got a weird look from the cashier she speeds home. When she got home she grabbed the box and ran to the bathroom. A minute later she walked out holding the stick desperately waiting for the answer.

She then grabbed one of the ice creams and put the rest in the fridge. She sat down on her couch and flipped on her TV. Then she glanced down at her stick one more time and saw the answer…

"Oh great, this is just what I needed!" she said tossing the stick on the floor. She stared at the TV then dosed off.

Meanwhile it's lunch time at Seattle Grace. Izzie, George, and Alex are sitting at their usual table. They were discussing what happened that morning.

"Dude, I can't believe yang turned down that surgery, it's so rare!" Alex said before biting into his sandwich

"Speaking of the surgery, where's Meredith? She should have been out 30 minutes ago." George asked

"I'm right here'" Meredith said sitting down

"So, anyone know what's wrong with Yang?" Alex said

"Shouldn't you know by now? It's burke! But of course with your brain, you probably need another year before you figure it out" Izzie said rolling her eyes

"Really? Geez I thought Cristina's tougher than that." George said

"Maybe she's pregnant" Alex said jokingly

"Stop it guys! She's suffering she's depressed stop making fun of her" Meredith said

"Yeah guys we should all get together and help cheer her up!" Izzie said optimistically

"Before we do anything, I'm gonna go check on her tonight, I'm her person" Meredith said as they were finishing up their lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

After her shift finally ended Meredith quickly drove to Cristina's apartment. She climbed up the flights of stair and knocks on Cristina's door. No answer. She knocks again, still no answer. That's when she decides to let herself in with the spare key Cristina gave her when burke left. She walks in and finds Cristina sleeping on the couch with the T.V still on.

"Cristina?" Meredith said shaking her gently

"What what?" Cristina replied looking around the round fast, which was a bad idea.

Before Meredith was able to say anything, Cristina shoved her aside and ran for the bathroom.

"Cristina!" Meredith called after her "are you o-" Something she stepped on made her stop and look. It was the test that Cristina had tossed earlier.

Meredith picked up the stick and just stared at it. When Cristina flushed the toilet she came back to earth.

"Are you ok?" Meredith asked again

"do I look okay? I'm freakin pregnant of crying out loud! Why!? Why me!? My husband to be leaves me and now I'm pregnant with his child! Why do I deserve this! What have I done wrong!?" Cristina cried finally breaking down.

"Cristina calm down, let talk this out" Meredith said attempting to stop Cristina.

"I need more ice cream" she said walking towards her fridge.

"so how was the surgery?" Cristina asked after she calmed down

"It was fine, the patient is still alive and now he has a working heart so it's good, though I think the surgery was better suited for you than me." Meredith replied, glad that Cristina was able to change the subject for a second.

"well I just didn't feel right. Not to mention I felt sick, I don't want my rep to be destroyed." Cristina said

"Now to top that off I'm actually pregnant. Man! This is going to kill me!" she said leaning back on the couch.

"Soo… what are you going to do now?" Meredith asked "are you going to get an abortion? Keep it?"

"I don't know. The last time I tried to get an abortion he eventually came back. So I might keep it. He might come back. But then again I don't think I can care for a baby alone." Cristina said near tears.

"I miss him." she finally admitted "if he really loved me before he would come back"

"Damnmit hormones" Cristina whispered

Meredith was just about to say something when they heard a soft knock on the door. She went and answered it.

"Hey! We came to help cheer Cristina up!" Izzie said happily with George and Alex behind her.

"AND we brought tequila!" Alex said holding up two bottles.

"Come on guys lets drink!" Izzie said

"Nah I'll skip the tequila, but thanks for coming over." Cristina said not looking up from her Ice cream.

"Whoa! You really did change. You love tequila! Come on just one drink? we already brought the drinks over!"

"Hey! She said she didn't want any!" Meredith yelled

"What's your problem?" George asked while everyone stared

"N-nothing. I-it's j-just t-that um" Meredith stuttered

"What!" Izzie cried anxiously

"I'm pregnant" Cristina blurted out without looking up from her ice cream

Everyone just stared at her

"Seriously?" Izzie, Alex and George said at the same time.

"I told you!" Alex said punching George on the arm.

"Alex!" Meredith warned

"Ok, Izzie you can stay, Alex George get out!

"but-" George started to say

"and take your tequila: Meredith added

"Ok then see ya!" Alex said dragging George out

----------------------------------------------------

"so your really pregnant?" Izzie said worriedly, when the guys left

"Yes I am!" Cristina said starting to get annoyed

"soo what are you going to do?" Izzie said sitting down next to Cristina.

"I have no idea" Cristina said looking down at her belly

"I don't really want to attempt another abortion. But I don't think I'll be a good mother" Cristina said

"Oh Cristina, not matter what you choose well be with you all the way" Izzie said hugging Cristina

"Yeah" Meredith agreed and joined in the hug

Cristina's mind was already in a different world that she didn't bother stopping them.

Thanks for reading guys! Tell me what you think!

Sorry but I can't really update at much as I want to. My computer is being retarded, but I'll try to update as soon as possible. If you see any errors I made, sorry I'll try my best not to make any more.


	4. Chapter 4

Meredith and Izzie stayed at Cristina's that night. It wasn't the first time either. Meredith or Izzie have been staying with Cristina at least once or twice a week since burkes departure. But ever since she found out she was pregnant. Izzie and Meredith (mostly Meredith) have found themselves at her apartment almost every free minute of their time comforting her.

Dr. Bailey had sense something was wrong the day after Cristina's discovery.

"Dr. Bailey, Cristina is not feeling well so we convinced her to stay home" Izzie said

"Why is she sick?" Bailey asked them with her typical glare

"Umm… She's... heartbroken? Common its only been a few weeks since burke left. She obviously Upset" Meredith said trying hard not to let Cristina's pregnancy slip.

"Well she better pull herself together soon. She's destroying her reputation." Bailey said closing her chart she was writing

"Cristina knows, we just think she needs some time. Well do some of her work." Izzie said trying to put on a happy face.

"Is there something else going on? You guys are hiding something" Bailey said looking at them suspiciously

"N-no there's nothing else going on, we're just worried about her" Meredith said

"ok." Bailey said still doubting them. She turned around and started to walk away

"Tell yang to get her act together. It's not like she's pregnant or something" bailey said without thinking.

*cough, cough*

Bailey turned around to see Izzie choking on her coffee and Meredith a little shaky while scribbling franticly on her chart. Both are trying hard not to look at her.

"Oh god" Bailey said

Izzie and Meredith still aren't looking at her and both are speechless.

"Well, is she pregnant?" bailey demanded

Meredith looked at bailey with sad/worried eyes and then looked back down at her chart.

"I'll take that as a yes" she said walking away in shock

" Oh my god Bailey Knows!" Izzie said freaking out

****

"Dude, can you believe it? Cristina is the first one of us to become a parent?" Alex said to George (they are currently doing labs at their "spot.")

"Yeah it's scary, she doesn't seem like a motherly type to me" George replied

"Knowing her she would probably kill the child the first week" Alex said jokingly

"Hey guys what/who are you talking about?" Meredith said as she and Izzie join them.

"Alex said Cristina is probably going to kill her baby the first week" George Said right before Alex punched him in the arm.

"OWW!" George cried

"Alex that's not nice! I think Cristina would be ok as being a mother. True she will need help, but I believe she would be fine. "Izzie said

"I agree with Izzie, and I think we should help Cristina in any way possible." Meredith said

"Hmm a baby Cristina….. (Imagining a crying baby that looks like Cristina) Scary, "Alex said

"Alex!" all three said at once.

"You know what we should do; we should all come together and bake Cristina a cake or something. You know to show her we care." Izzie said happily

"Um izzie I think she already knows you guys care. You guys stayed at her house yesterday." George said.

"I know but we need something to get her out of whatever she's in. You guys seen her she's been walking around like the living dead!" Izzie said

"But do you think a cake would actually her? Common It's Cristina were talking about here!" George said

"Izzie, I hate to say this but I agree with George. I don't think cake would help. But if you really think we should get her something I think we should get her more Ice Cream. She did mention something about more ice cream this morning and something about wanting pickles" Meredith said

"Ice cream and pickles? Geeze the weird food craving is already kicking in? This would be something interesting to see" Alex said smiling

"Alex!" all three said at once (again)

"What's going on here? Are you guys finished with the labs already?" Bailey said the second she walked in.

The interns all scrambled and handed her whatever labs they finished, And started to walk away.

"Hold it. Grey, Stevens, and stay the two of you can take the rest of the labs and finish them in the clinic" Bailey ordered

"Ok both of you tell me what's going on with Cristina and what is she going to do. I assuming she is Pregnant?" bailey said giving them "the glare"

Both Meredith and Izzie looked at each other. Meredith sighed

"Yes she is pregnant, Burke is the father. She's been depressed all this time because she's heartbroken and finding out that she is pregnant doesn't make things better. "Meredith said

"I see how long is she along?" bailey asked

"We don't know she just found out yesterday. What we do know is that she has been getting weird cravings and getting sick" Meredith replied

Bailey took a moment to take it all in and asked; "do you know what she's going to do with the baby?"

"I think she's leaning towards keeping it, but she did say she may abort it." Izzie answered

"Who else knows about this?" Bailey asked

"Just you, Alex and George. We think it's the best to just keep it a secret for now. You know until Cristina is ready" Izzie said

"Ok, but you guys may want to tell her I know about it now." Bailey said before she turned around and left. "Yang. Pregnant. Do those even go together?" she said to herself

****

Sorry I can't update as fast as I want to! I really busy these days and I'm hoping I can update at least once every two or three week s If not sorry.

I have no intentions on dropping this story so even if this story takes awhile. it will go on.

Here are a few things you may need to know: this story takes place after season 3 so everyone is still interns. I'm assuming Addison is still in Seattle, she may or may not appear. This story revolves mostly around Cristina, so other relationships most likely won't appear. I am no expert on medical things nor do I know much on pregnancy, so there won't be much medical stuff in this story. That's all you need to know for now…

If you have any questions just ask  I don't bite.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm kinda drawing a blank, and I got a little lazy. Anyways heres another chapter….

Xxxxxxxx

Two weeks after bailey finds out…

". get over here NOW!" bailey orders

The two females scramble and followed her to an on call room. When bailey opened the door…

"Get out now!" Two nurses quickly straightened their scrubs and got out fast. Baily shuts the door.

"Ok. Where the hell is yang? Hm? It's been two weeks. People are starting to get suspicious. Yeah I know she's knocked up and heartbroken but that doesn't give her an excuse to take an extended leave without the chief's notification." Bailey rambled

"Um. To be honest we don't know what to do with her. She still the way she was." Meredith said

"Yeah and honestly it's been getting a little annoying. One day she seemed to be getting better and she asked for red velvet cake (her wedding cake), so we got it, but as soon as she took a bite, she broke down, And kept going on and on about how that was her wedding cake that she never got to cut with Burke. You Know I AM a people person but she has been reaching my limit." Izzie said as she was just about to lose it

"then I'm going to have a talk with her. Right now" bailey said out of the blue

"o-ok, should I call and let her know?" Meredith said

"nah I'll just go , give me her address" bailey said

Meredith quickly scribbled down critina's address. And bailey told them to cover for her and left the room.

"Do you think it's okay to let bailey in to Cristina's house?"- izzie asked

"It's the only thing we have right now. Do you want to spend another night hearing her cry and complain?"

"Nah" they both said at the same time and left.

Later at Cristina's apartment…

"Cristina?" Bailey called letting herself in (the door was unlocked)

*barf*

"Cristina! You okay?" bailey called again (toilet flushes)

"Bailey? What are doing here? How do you know where I live?"

"I asked Grey for your address and I came here to talk" Bailey said

"O-kay… then I'm guessing that you know that I'm pregnant" Cristina said sitting down at the table

"yeah , so what are you going to do?" bailey said sitting down across from her

"I don't know. I'm still thinking about it. I'm sorry I haven't been at the hospital but I just don't feel ready! I'm not even sure if I ever want to go back anymore!" Cristina said shaking and fighting back tears

"Cristina breath. Calm down. Your carrying a baby. It's not healthy." Bailey said trying to control her.

" Bailey! What should I do? I'm 28 years old, I got left at the alter, I'm knocked up, and Now I'm afraid to go back to do what I worked so hard for and loved." Cristina was crying really hard now.

Bailey got up and sat closer to Cristina, putting her arms around her. "Cristina, I'm not going to let you quit surgery, you and I both know you're not a quitter. the baby, it's up to you weather your going to keep it or not. But this is what your going to do and I won't take no for an answer. Tomorrow your coming to the hospital, were going to give you a check up, then you going have a good look around the hospital and think.

Cristina was quit.

"ok now go get some rest, I'll have Meredith pick you up tomorrow." Bailey said as she got up and left.

"Cristina, what are you going to do with your life?" Cristina said to herself

Meanwhile back at the hospital nurses station……

"Hey Izz where's bailey? I need to see her" Alex said when he walked up behind her

"Oh she went to go see Cristina; she's starting to get on my nerves these days"

"Whoa so I'm guessing a hormonal yang is probably scarier than the normal yang?" Alex said jokingly

"Alex, be nice she's going through a hard time. Hormones are just adding fuel to it. So we have to be supportive" Izzie said

"Ok, sorry I didn't know you were this close with Yang, I thought Meredith was her person" Alex said

"She is, but I'm now her person too" Izzie said

"Ok whatever, common lets go get some lunch" Alex said pulling Izzie

"Sure, Bailey should be back after lunch" Izzie said

As they walked away, a nurses head slowly peered up from behind the counter, he pulled out his phone and dialed in a number…

"Olivia, I got major news. I think I know why Dr. Yang has been M.I.A …"

Xxxx

Once again I'm sorry I haven't been able to update lately. But no worries school is almost out so I'll be able to update more soon…


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, sorry for being gone for a while… heres a new update!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's lunch time at the hospital….

"After we removed the tumor from the fat guy we found another one growing behind it and- " George was telling Meredith before Izzie and Alex sat down.

"Hey, what are you guy talking about?" Izzie asked

"George's guy had an extra tumor "- Meredith said

"So?"- Alex said

"I didn't finish, the second tumor was shaped like a penis" geroge said holding in a laugh

"Seriously?!"- All three said at the same time

"Ok, change of subject, is bailey back yet?" Meredith asked

"No, but she should be back soon" Izzie said

"Grey, pick Yang up tomorrow and bring her here, if she refuses tie her up and drag her if you have to"- bailey ordered appearing out of nowhere.

"O-Kay. Anyone want to come with me? You all know Yang is pretty strong when she gets angry." –Meredith said

"I'll go, I need a ride tomorrow anyways" Alex volunteered

"Plus I want to see what Yang is like when she's hormonal" Alex whispered to George

"We should hurry up and finish eating we all have labs to finish remember?" Meredith reminded everyone.

Meanwhile at another table on the other side of the courtyard the nurses were in a heated discussion….

"hey Guys I have major gossip!" Olivia said excitedly as she sat down

"Spill" another nurse (nurse #1) said as they all leaned in

"Ok I just heard from Tyler that he might know why Dr. Yang has been out for this long" Olivia said

"So why is she out?" – Nurse #2 asked desperately

"well, Tyler overheard Dr. Stevens and Dr. Karev talking about Yang being hormonal lately. If you translate that it means she Pregnant!" Olivia whispered excitedly

"NO!" – nurse 1 &2 said at the same time

"Yes! But so far it's just a theory, but judging by what Tyler heard I'm pretty sure it's true" Olivia said

"Hmm, so Yang has a bun cookin in her oven, that's an unusual thing to think about. 50 says that she's gonna kill it before its out." Nurse 1 said

"I'm in!" Olivia said

"guys! Shouldn't we wait to see if this is true first?" nurse 1 said

"No worries I overheard Grey telling George that Dr. Bailey went to go see Dr. Yang. If we know Bailey well enough we can guarantee that she went to talk sense into Yang. I'm gonna guess Yang is gonna be here tomorrow." Olivia said smiling

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That it for now I guess…sorry again for taking awhile


	7. Chapter 7

Next morning, on the outside of Cristina's apartment:

"Ok here's the plan, I'm going to go in and try to get her to come with us willingly. But if she doesn't cooperate and refuses, I'm gonna need backup which means you will have to come in and help me get her out, But remember we have to try to keep her calm. Deal?" Meredith said

"Fine." Alex said

"Ok here we go" Meredith said taking out her emergency key and letting herself in

"Cristina?"

She walking into Cristina's room and found her fast asleep.

"Cristina, come on, we have to go to the hospital today"

"No" Cristina grumbled

"Cristina Come on you haven't been to the hospital for almost a month" Meredith said

"Fine, I'll go next week!" Cristina said rolling over and onto her stomach

"Cristina, don't lay on your stomach it's not good for the baby!" Meredith said while pushing her so she was facing up

"And you said that last week …and the week before that. Come on people in the hospital are already starting to get suspicious.

"…….."

"CRISTINA! You better get out of bed or else I'm gonna have to resort to using force and drag you out" Meredith threatened

"Ha! Like you can drag me" Cristina rolled over to her side (facing away from Meredith)

"Fine, you asked for it. ALEX! I need back up!" Meredith called then smirked

Alex comes in and scoops Cristina up bridal style and walks quickly towards the door. Crisitna finally realizes what's going on and starts to panic and kicks like crazy.

"Seriously! What kind of doctors are you! Put me down, I DON'T WANT TO GOOO!!!

Alex quickly tosses Cristina into the back of Meredith's car, as Meredith is coming out of the building yelling at Alex to be more gentle and to drive. She gets in the back of the car with Cristina, who has finally calmed down a little and is now crying softly.

"sorry for doing this but it was on bailey's orders, and you seriously need to comeback, this is the thing you worked your life for, and your just gonna throw it all away?" Meredith said holding Cristina

Cristina stays silent and so was the rest of the trip to the hospital.

"ok Cristina, are you going to get out and walk in or do we have to use force again?" Meredith asked

"…."

"ok, I'm gonna guess we'll have to use force, Alex carry her in, I'm going to get a wheel chair" Meredith said running ahead

"you know this is totally not you. You better snap out of this before we get inside or else people are going to start talking." Alex said to Cristina before putting her down onto the wheelchair that Meredith just rolled out.

"Thank you for helping, Alex. I think I can take it from here. But please try to keep quiet about what happened this morning, especially from the nurse; they seem to like gossip about interns." Meredith said wheeling Crisitna towards the elevator

----

At the nurses station…

"guys! I got major gossip"- Olivia said excitedly

All the nurses crowed in closer

"Ok, I was just in the maternity ward (whatever that called) and guess who I saw, never mind don't guess. I saw Dr. Grey pushing [in a wheelchair] Dr. Yang into the ultrasound room!" she said jumping up and down

"ooo I want to go see!" nurse 1 said

"Oh! Incoming, lets break" Olivia whispered before all the nurses split, but Olivia stayed behind and pretended to be busy looking at her chart.

"So, getting yang out of bed I have to say was the highlight of my day so far. The look on her face was just priceless" Alex said

"Wow, so her hormones have been on the rise I'm guessing" George said

"Yeah, when she wouldn't get out of bed, I had to carry her out. We were half way out of her apartment before she realized. Then she started kicking and crying." Alex said

"Wow, so the cut-throat Cristina who used to try to rule the surgical floor has now downgraded to a hormonal desperate soon to be single mom?"

"Yep! And I can't wait to see what happens next" Alex said

"You didn't hurt her did you?" izzie said worryingly

"No? Well not any physical damage anyways" Alex said

{Talk continues}

{In the ultrasound room}

"There it is, the heartbeat" Meredith said looking at the screen

Cristina just stares at the heart on the screen, it was small but it was there. This was of course her second time being pregnant but the first time actually seeing the heartbeat, another life inside her. She was instantly drawn to it.

"Cristina do you really want to give that up, especially since your chances of getting pregnant is reduced {because her left fallopian tube burst}?" Meredith said caringly

"Aren't doctors not supposed to push a patient to choose a certain option when they have others?" Cristina informed

"I know I'm just saying that is a friend, I'm your person remember" Meredith said turning back to the screen

"Okay it looks like you are about 8 weeks pregnant, does that sound about right?" Meredith asked

Before Cristina could answer the door opens

"Oh, Cristina! Meredith! What are you doing here?" Addison said before actually seeing what's going on

"Is that-?" Addison pointed to the screen and looked at Cristina

"Yes, it is what you think it is, please Dr. Montgomery-Sheppard don't go spreading the news." Cristina said

"Does anyone else know about this?" Addison said still in shock

"Yes, quite a few people actually, now can you please shut the door before more people find out." Meredith said slightly annoyed by the interruption.

"So as I was saying, does 8 weeks sound about right?" Meredith said to Cristina

"Actually, judging by the size of the fetus I would say it's about 9 or 10 weeks." Addison said looking at the screen

Cristina thought about it

"Yeah I think it's about 10 weeks possibly 11" Cristina said

"Have you decided on what you're going to do? Addison said

"I'm gonna assume this is burkes child" Addison continued

"Yeah it's Burke's. I'm still not sure on what I'm going to do. Now can you wipe this stuff off me?" Cristina said looking at her slightly swollen belly.

Addison removed the gel off of Cristina and then did a few more tests on her

"ok, you and the fetus seem pretty healthy for now. Please refrain from stressing yourself too much. And make sure to take those vitamins I gave you." Addison said before leaving

"you ok?" Meredith asked Cristina

"yeah," she said getting up and walking towards the door

"where are you going?" Meredith said following her

"Bailey, told me to walk around and think if this is where I really want to be" Cristina said

"Right now, I'm gonna go to the gallery and watch a surgery, I haven't seen one in awhile" She continued

At the surgical floor…..

"Soooo which surgery do you want to see?" Meredith asked Cristina

They were staring at the board like they were at the theater trying to pick out a movie

"lets watch Dr. Sheppard" Crisitina said

In the gallery…..

Bailey and the rest of her interns were also watching

" Cristina!" Izzie said getting up and sitting down next to her

"so, how's the baby?" she said smiley

"umm, it looks like a blob with a heartbeat" Crstina said

"don't ask me what I'm going to do cause I don't know" Cristina said when izzie opened her mouth to say something

Cristina watched the surge in complete silence and was completely in "the zone". She didn't notice that people behind her have started to whisper and point.

Xxx

Ok that's all I can think of for now. If I haven't mention it before, I write all of these usually in one or two sittings off the top of my head.

Hope to update more soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, now that school has started I don't have much time to update, I'll try my best.

--------------xxxxxxx---------------------------------------------

The interns and bailey are walking out of the galley……

"dr. yang?" Olivia said as she walked up to the group. "the chief said he would like to speak to you when you have a moment"

"ok. Thanks, I guess I'll go now" Cristina said walking towards the elevator.

At the Chief's office….

*knock

"Come in" Dr. Webber said

"You wanted to see me chief?" Cristina said scared to look at him in the eye

"Yeah, you've been gone for several weeks, yes I've noticed. But can I ask why? I mean, I understand that Preston leaving you was heartbreaking, but it's not like you to be gone for this long." The Chief said leaning back on his chair.

"I'm sorry for taking such a long break, but it wasn't just him leaving that broke me." Cristina said looking down

"So the pregnancy rumor is true then?"

"WHAT!!!"Cristina's head shot up in surprise

"It's not true?" The chief said

"Umm, y-yes it is true, but how did you find out?" Cristina asked

"Well you know the nurses in this hospital like to gossip, I overheard it this morning" the Chief said calmly

"So what are you going to do now?" Chief asked

"About the baby? I'm not really sure yet. About my carrier as a doctor, I've decided to stay and continue. It has been my dream and goal to become a surgeon and I won't let an obstacle get in the way" Cristina said confidently.

"You know caring for a child is more than an obstacle, it's a life changing thing." The Chief said

"I know, that's why I haven't decided yet. " Cristiana said rubbing her belly

"I'm no longer the cut-throat, arrogant, Cristina that walked in here the first day as an intern. Burke changed me, this hospital changed me, and this baby is changing me. I honestly don't know what kind of a person I am anymore." Cristina said

"well, think it over, do what you want to do and I'll see what I can do. "Chief said softening up a little.

"Thank you Chief" Yang said and left

Meredith was sitting outside the chief's office doing labs

"Hey! So how did it go? What did the chief want to talk about?" Meredith said as soon as Cristina closed the door to chief's office.

"Did you tell anyone else about my situation?" Cristina demanded

"No? Aside from Bailey and the rest of us I didn't tell anyone else, why? did the Chief find out?" Meredith said

"um-"

"yo Yang, busy mama tracking yet?" a nurse said walking by laughing

"I'll take that as a Yes, but I swear I didn't tell anyone!" Meredith said

"Damn it. What am I going to do now?" Cristina said holding her head

"Hey, it's not like they aren't going to find out eventually" Meredith said

"So what happened?" Meredith asked

"he found out, surprise surprise, and he said he fine with whatever I choose but I should choose carefully." Cristina said

"well, that seems to be good news, lets tell the others." meridith said grabbing her arm.

"yeah, can we go to the café? I'm starving." Cristina said

"fine, It's almost lunch time anyways. I'll tell the others to meet us there" meridith said

Xxxxx

I'm soooo sorry for taking so long! I've been so busy with school and I couldn't think clearly for this story.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! I'm back. So Sorry I haven't updated in months, I've been busy with school and life.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Lunch Time in the Cafeteria…

"Cristina what the heck are you eating?" Meredith asked as she sat down.

"I think it's a Pasta Salad with honey on top?" Izzie said looking at Cristina's plate.

"eew, is that even ok? Won't you get food poisoning?" Alex Said looking at the plate.

"I don't care, it tastes good and I'm starving" Cristina said, not even looking up.

"So have you thought about what you're going to do? " Izzie asked.

"yeah, I think I'm –

"Hey you two, this is our convocation, so quit eavesdropping and go away!" Meredith Yelled at the two nurses that had stopped walking and were now slowly learning in to hear what they were saying. They quickly scurried away after Meredith yelled at them.

"So yeah, I think I'm going to keep the baby this time." Cristina said. But then tears started falling down her eyes. "Dammit hormones" she said getting up and walked towards the bathroom.

5 mins later…

"Umm. I'll go check on her" Meredith said getting up

Cristina was sitting in the last stall of the bathroom, just crying.

"Cristina?" Meredith called out as she opened the bathroom door. She heard a bang in the last stall. "Cristina you ok?"

"I don't know! I don't know why I'm so emotional, I don't know why I've been questioning my dream, and I don't know why I want to keep this baby, it feels like the right thing to do. And I miss Burke!" Cristina said, her voice cracked by the time she said Burke.

"Come on Cristina open the door" Meredith Plead

Cristina opened the door and nearly jumped on Meredith. She clung on to her like a little girl who missed her mom.

"Is everything ok?" Izzie said as she walked in

"Yeah, she's just having a hormonal breakdown" Meredith said holding onto Cristina

"Cristina It's ok, we're gonna help you get through this, where's the Cristina we used to know?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, Cristina we gonna help, and I'm sure George and Alex would be around too" Izzie said

"I know, i know, I just don't know why I'm like this. HELP ME!" Cristina said crying again

"CRISTINA GET IT TOGETHER!" Izzie yelled suddenly, startling Meredith. "Izzie!"

"where's Cristina?" cause you're not her, the Real Cristina would find a way out of problems big or small and she hardly ever shows weakness, SHE would never crumble like this. Do you want other people to see what you're like right now? I don't think so. We will help you get through this, but first you need to get it together and not burst out crying every five seconds! Do you understand?" Izzie lectured (A/N sorry I'm really bad at motivational speeches)

Cristina nodded wiping away her tears. Meredith helps her up and she and Izzie help Cristina straighten herself. Once Cristina looked somewhat presentable they walked out the door.

*crash

"Um can we help you guys?" Izzie said looking down at the three female nurses, whom were obviously easedropping from the other side of the bathroom door .

"um no were fine" one of the nurses said as they all got up and scurried away.

"There you guys are! I had an appendectomy in an hour. I know I's a simple surgery but who wants to scrub in?" Bailey asked.

"Let Cristina do it" Meridth said pulling Cristina forward

"Cristina, do you think you can handle this?" Bailey asked

"Yeah I guess, it's been awhile since I've been in the OR but this is an simple surgery I'm pretty sure I can handle this." Cristina said

"O Kay… well get yourself together and be in OR 2 in about 45 mins" Bailey ordered and left.

" thank you" Cristina said to Meredith then suddenly ran back into the bathroom

"Cristina are you sure your going to be ok?" Izzie called in.

"yes I'm fine, never better" Cristina yelled before puking again

"Man she's gonna have a tough time from now on." George said walking up to them with Alex.

"Shut up, we're trying to be supportive here, we have to be supportive, she's one of us and we stick together" Izzie said glaring at the boys

Xxx

Sorry for being MIA for so long. If you guys haven't gotten it by now I'm pretty crappy at writing, I wish I was better, I have the story in my head I just can't write in out good like good writers, but hopfully you get the story I'm trying to tell ^_^.

Oh and Note for the future, there may be a time jump in the next chapter or two, I'm tryi8ng to move the story on faster. Thanks


	10. Chapter 10

Here's another update ;)

3 months later….

For the past 3 months, things started looking better for Cristina, she still wanted to keep her baby, no one but her knew why, but no one questioned her either. And little by little Cristina started becoming her old self again.

Outside the ER waiting for the ambulance that's pulling in…

"Ok I call it!" Cristina said raising her hand and began walking/waddling over to the ambulance

"Really Cristina, how far are you along, shouldn't you be mommy tracking by now?" Alex said walking past her annoyed

"Hey I'm fine! I'm only 5 ½ months along!" she said trying to keep up with him

"Umm should we let them know there are more ambulances coming?" George whispered to Meredith

"Nah" Meredith answered

The ambulance door opened

"Ok we got a 58 year old male, unconscious-"

"What did you do?"- Alex said once he saw the patient

The patient was unconscious and a bloody mess, like a typical patient coming in. But this patient wasn't alone; there was another man, dressed in army attire bent over the patient blowing into something.

"I didn't do it he did! GI Joe Trached (a tracheotomy) the guy with a pen before I got there." The paramedic protested

"YOU TRACHED THE GUY WITH A PEN?" Alex said shocked

"so?" the man looked up and answered before going back to the patient

They start rolling the patient off the ambulance and into the hospital.

"Pen? Trache? HOT!" Cristina stared in shock before walking towards the next ambulance that just came in.

Some time later…..

Cristina is currently trying to find the chief. Dr Hahn had order her to find him for a consult. Finally after truing the corner she fines the chief in the ER outside a room with "GI Joe". She walks up to them

"Chief, Dr Hahn need a consult on her patient-; your Bleeding." Cristina said then noticing the man had a cut on his leg

" Dr. Yang this is Dr Hunt, he's a trauma surgeon. He just got back from a stint in Iraq. Take care of him, I'll go check on Dr. Hahn's patient" The Chief said before walking away

Cristina led Dr. Hunt to an empty room and began treating his wound

" So who knocked you up?" Dr. Hunt asked

"Excuse Me?" Cristina Said surprised at the question

"I'm asking who put that bun in your oven" Dr hunt said

"What! That non of your business!" Cristina said annoyed

"What? Did it's not like he dumped you and ran away" He said jokingly

"You know what? Your wound is closed so you have nothing else better to do here, so you can leave" Cristina said clearly annoyed

"Hey! I wasn't serious, I'm sorry. Besides I'm not leaving, the chief offered me a job here at this hospital and I'm thinking of taking it." Dr. hunt said getting up and walking towards the door

"you are?" Cristina said in shock

"yep! I'll be looking forward working with you!" Dr Hunt said before walking out the door and closing it. Cristina stared at the door

"Boy, things are going to get interesting around here" Cristina though to herself and looked at her belly. "I've got to find a way to make you less noticeable" she whispered to her belly.

XXXXXX

Yay Dr. Owen Hunt shows up! I just had to put him in the story, hes one of my favorates

Sorry for the slow updates


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! I'm back after 2 years. Sorry for abandoning this story but I couldn't bring myself to drop it completely. So here's an update!

XXXX

Ok, here's just a few side notes:

George and Izzie aren't leaving, I like them so they're staying in the story

I might add some of the newer cast members but their entrance won't be the same as on the show

This story picks up from after Burke left Cristina at the altar, the story is going its own path but may pick up a few plot stuff from the actual show

The Owen/Cristina relationships may or may not happen, I feel like something might bloom but I still don't know where the story will go or how it will end.

I have a few plot things planned from a few years ago when I started this story…

The story revolves mostly around Cristina (if you haven't noticed)

Ok, now to the story….

XXXXXXX

Walking down a hospital Hallway….

"So what's with the oversized scrub top? You know if you ran out of clean scrubs, you could've just borrowed one of mine." Meredith said looking at Cristina.

"No, it's not that I don't have any clean scrubs, I'm trying to make THIS less noticeable" Cristina said gesturing towards her every growing belly.

"Why would you want to hide your baby? You should embrace it! You have a miracle growing inside you. OH MY GOD don't tell me you're regretting your decision about keeping your baby!"

"Izzie! Shut up, that's not why I'm hiding my Belly, though it has been more of a curse than miracle lately." Cristina said

"Then why are you hiding it? Though I don't think the oversize scrub is helping, if anything, it's bring attention to yourself." Meredith said

"Because ever since I started showing, NO ONE would take me seriously and everyone is questioning my abilities as a doctor. I don't want people to judge me based on the fact that I am freakin pregnant! I am a doctor and a good one. Yes I am pregnant, but that doesn't make me any worse of a doctor and-"

"Ok ok, calm down, it's not good for the baby if you keep getting worked up like that. Come on Cristina, breath…in…out…in…out…" Izzie instructed Cristina after cutting her off from her building rage

"ok, I'm fine. Thank god the morning sickness finally went away. But now the backache is coming in strong and my feet are starting to hurt." Cristina said

"Well don't work yourself too hard, you need to rest. And go put on one of your scrubs, no one will take you seriously with that poncho your wearing" Meridith said gesturing Cristina towards the locker room.

"You think she's going to be ok?" Izzie asked Meridith after Cristina left them to change

"Yeah I think so. She's just hormonal that's all, I mean aisde from the random meltdowns, the mood swings, and the fact that she has a living thing growing inside her, she's gone back to being the old Cristina." Meridith said

"But you know that Burke's the father and Cristina is probably still hoping that he'd come back and all. What if he doesn't come back? Not that I don't want him to, but how would Cristina feel raising a child as a single mother?" Izzie said growing worried

"Ok, I know Cristina is like the last person anyone would think would become a mother. And I know theres a possibility that Burke may not come back. But WE are going to be there for her, we will help her through. Cristina is a strong person, she's already been through a lot, and I'm sure she will be able to pull through."

"I hope so."

XXXX

Lunch time in the cafeteria, Cristina, Izzie, Alex, and Geroge are sitting at their usual table (if they even have one)

"Yo Yang! Did you buy out the entire cafeteria or something?" Some snooty male nurse called out walking past their table, gaining a few stares and laughs

"Shut up!" Cristina yelled back, before going back to her food

"So did you at least buy out half the cafeteria?" Alex said jokingly

"NO! jeez can't a women eat? And FYI all I bought from the café was a sandwich and orange juice. The rest is from Izzie and Meredith" Cristina said waving her hand over the food that was in front of her.

Alex and George continue to stare at her in amazement.

"What? Have either of you never seen a pregnant women eat before? I'm eating for 2 here!" Cristina said starting to grow annoyed

"Sorry!" George said going back to his food.

"So how's the lasagna I made for you?" Izzie asked Cristina while she was digging into it

"Mmmm great! Hey, can you make me more tomorrow? And add a little more sauce" Cristina said

"Gladly" Izzie said as Dr Owen Hunt approached the group

"Hey I got a surgery in half an hour anyone of you interested in scrubbing in?" Owen asked the group (A/N sorry I don't know "medical terms" or surgeries)

"Me! I want to do it!" Cristina said shooting her arm and her body up

"You sure you want to take this? It's a 3 hour surgery, I don't want you to be standing too long" Owen said with concern and glanced at her belly.

"Yeah Cristina, you said earlier that your back is starting to bother you. Maybe I should take this" George said looking at Cristina and then at Owen

"Oh My God I'm just pregnant not dying from the plague, I once held onto a tumor for 12 hours I can take a 3 hour surgery!" Cristina said getting really annoyed with people questioning her.

"Ok, if you say so. Go do the prep" Owen said

"Thank You! Cristina said getting up, "feel free to eat the rest of my food"

"O'Malley, be ready as backup in case Yang needs to step out" Owen said to the group as soon as Cristina was out of earshot.

"Sure"

"Mmm, your lasagna is pretty good. You wanna make me some too?" Alex said finishing up the rest of the lasagna

"Heck no! You don't deserve my lasagna." Izzie said getting up and leaving.

"Hmm to bad, it is really good lasagna" Alex said to George before getting up and leaving as well

XXXX

Ok first of all, I'm very sorry for not updating in like 2 years. I was going drop this story all together but I couldn't bring myself to. I wish I could say that in the time I was gone, my writing improved but it probably didn't. I'm just not good with wording, sentence structure, or grammer. I'm just good at coming up with random ideas for stories and stuff. So please excuse me for my bad writing.

Once again I apologize for not updating. I know I keep saying I will try to update more, but that depends on how much time and motivation I have.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey! Thanks for all the new reviews/favs/alerts. It really motivated me to write more. So here's the next chapter!

Xxxxx

In the scrub room (if that's what it's called, the room where the doctors wash up before/after surgery) after surgery…

"Good job yang. You were a great help today in there" Owen said looking at Cristina

"Thank you Dr Hunt" Cristina replied, while washing her arms, not looking up.

"You know, I'm amazed that you were able to stay through the entire surgery. I guess we didn't need O'Malley on stand-by after all-"

"What!" Cristina's Head shot up quickly. She turns and glares at Owen

"You had George on stand by? Why? Did you think I wasn't going to be able to stand the sight on blood? Did you think I was going to have a meltdown in the middle of the OR? I AM A DOCTOR, I've been through this before! Yes I know I am pregnant, but that doesn't make mean I can't anything. I am good at what I do. And I'm sick of people doubting me!" Cristina stated, letting her emotions get the best of her.

"Calm down! I didn't have George on stand-by because I questioned your abilities. I had him there as a safety precaution because I think a pregnant women should be standing to such long periods of time. I was concerned for your well-being, that's all. I know you are a great doctor and based on what I saw in the OR today, I'm sure one day, you will be a great surgeon." Owen explained

"oh, okay. Well, you don't have to worry about me not being able to stand because I can handle it. I want to become the best at what I do and that means I will not let something like being pregnant get in the way." Cristina said

There was silence in the room while the 2 cleaned up…

"So why are you pregnant?" Owen suddenly asked

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, you don't really seem like the type to want to become a mother. You're young, you're still an intern. You still have more learning to do. And from what I noticed, you're not wearing a ring, so you're not married or engaged. You are cut-throat, sharp, and very determined to be the best. So why are you pregnant? Because you know, this day in age, there is medical technology that can "fix" that. (A/n: sorry if I made Owen sound like a jerk)" Owen said, trying to sound as gentle as possible

Cristina froze then her shoulders slumped, she starts walking fast towards the door.

"I got labs to do" She said while tears were starting to form in her eyes.

As soon as she got out the door, she ran.

Owen stood there, watching as the Cristina who once stood with her head up, suddenly crumble before his eyes. The next thing he knew she was turning the corner running.

Did I say something wrong? Owen thought. He felt bad making her cry, so he knew he had to go and apologize.

"Hey Dr. Grey, have you seen Cristina around? I have to ask her something" Owen asked as soon as he spotted Meredith at the nurses' station

"Um, no I haven't seen her" Meredith answered not looking up from her chart

"okay… do you know where she might be then?" Owen asked

"My guess is she's probably in the basement back hallway on the old gurney. That's our usual hangout. Meredith said. "Do you want me to page her?"

"Oh no thanks, I'll go down there and check. Thanks" Owen said walking off.

Down in the basement (a/n you know, that place where bailey's interns hung out a lot, they were there on their first day is interns?)

Cristina was lying on the gurney, rubbing her belly, thinking about what Owen had just asked her. It really hit the spot as it brought up the question that she herself had spent months trying to bury; why was she keeping this child and becoming a mother? Why didn't she just abort it like she had planned the last time she got pregnant and was single? Why on earth did she actually think Burke was going to come back? He left her at the altar for crying out loud! For the first time since she made her decision to keep the baby, Cristina was questioning whether she had made the right choice. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that someone had walked over and sat down next to the gurney.

"Hey"

Cristina snapped back to reality and looked over her stomach to who had joined her. Seeing that it was Owen, she laid back down staring at the ceiling.

"Look, I'm sorry if I hurt you back there. I didn't mean to sound so harsh. I was just curious." Owen said, not really knowing how to say things as he was afraid to hurt her again

"You really want to know?" Cristina said after some period of silence

"My fiancé left me at the altar. He walked out, just as I was about to walk in and marry him" Cristina said coldly

Owen was shocked by this revelation "I'm sorry-"

"I completely broke down, I lost my edge. And then I found out I was pregnant. I'm mean seriously!"

Cristina let out a breath and continued…

"So yeah, I was in a bad stage and at the time, it felt like everything I had worked for, everything I knew, even myself, had just come crashing down on me. When my fiancé left me, he didn't just take his stuff and leave. He took a part of me too. He didn't know and neither did I, but he somehow managed to change me. The Cristina he left me with wasn't the Cristina he met. And I when I found out I was pregnant, I wasn't ready to let him go yet. I guess, in my mind, I was hoping he would come back. That if he saw me with a baby, he would stay and we can be happy together." Cristina said, finally opening up to someone. She can't believe that she was actually telling someone why she kept the baby and in a way, it kinda felt good to let it out.

"So does he…you know…know?" Owen asked gently

"No. He never came back. I got better as time went on, I managed to get my old self back. But this (gesturing to her stomach), is something I can never take back. I made my decision to keep it, and I have to follow through. I loved him, and even though he may never come back, at least I still have a piece of him with me. I've tried not to think about whether I made to right choice or not because I've been afraid that I'll regretted my decision. And today, for the first time, someone actually asked me. You asked me why I kept the baby. You forced me to think, and you know what? I don't really regret my decision. Yes there are times where I feel like the baby will get in the way, but I'll work through it. This may not have been the right choice for me but I'll figure something out, I'll make it the right choice." Cristina finished, with tears forming in her eyes. "Dammit hormones"

Owen stared at her with disbelief. He can't believe how much this person has been through. Yes she didn't go to war and into battle. But to go through what she had and still be able to recover and hold her head up high was amazing.

"Look, I apologize again for asking you, it was uncalled for. I guess I didn't know how rough of a time you went through. But I'm glad you opened up and told me. You are a great doctor and I'm sure you will become a great mother. I'm sure you know you still have a long road ahead of you, there's always a race to see who is the best. But I will do everything I can to help you become a great surgeon because I know can be one. "Owen said grapping a hold of her hand that was resting on her belly.

Cristina stared into his eyes. "Thank you" she said softly

"Thank you for opening up to me." Owen replied

"Omg the baby just kicked!" Cristina said excitedly. "Did you feel that?"

"Wow" Owen said nodding in amazement. Suddenly his pager beeped.

"Oh, looks like our patient is awake from surgery. You coming?" Owen asked

"um, I actually want to lay here for a little bit if that's ok with you" Cristina said feeling her belly as her baby kicked again

"Ok that's fine. I guess I'll see you around Dr. Yang" Owen said in a professional manner before walking down the hallway. Leaving Cristina, who was staring at her belly with a glint of happiness in her eyes. Turning to get one last glance at her, he couldn't help but think there's something special about her. Seeing the way she looked at her belly with that small smile, he had no doubt in mind that she will be a fine surgeon and mother one day.

Xxxxxx

I figured Cristina and Owen should have a little moment together. Obviously when I first started this fic, he hadn't appeared in the story yet, so I didn't plan for him. But then he came onto the show and I liked him and what he did for Cristina (except in the recent few episodes). So I had to add him into the story and give them a moment.

Ok that's all for now . Again, thanks for sticking with me and putting up with my bad grammar, spelling errors, late update ect. I'm trying me best and I've set a goal for myself to try to finish fic before the end of summer. I have most of it planned out; I just need to write it (in case you don't know, I still pretty much write a chapter in one or two sittings then post it). But I don't have an ending planned out yet because I no longer like the ending I had planned when I started this story. So whether Cristina will end up with Burke, Owen, someone else, or no one at all is still in the works. I'm just going to see where this story goes. Feel free to put in some input on what you think should/shouldn't happen!

I'll try to update soon, but I won't make any promises. See ya!


	13. Chapter 13

"So Cristina, have you thought about preparing for the baby yet?" Izzie asked during one of their lunch breaks

"Um what do you mean?" Cristina asked back after stuffing her face once again

"Oh you know baby proofing your apartment, getting baby stuff, picking out names… stuff like that" Izzie said sounding all excited

"Um not really? I got checked up yesterday, I still have a little over 2 months, I got plenty of time…"Cristina said, more interested in her sandwich than the convo

"what! You only have that much time left!" Izzie said

"Cristina! Don't you know how much it takes to prepare for a baby?" Meridith said

"No? But it shouldn't take too long should it? All I need to do is buy some stuff and think up a name." Cristina said

"Ok, that's it next time we have a day off; we're going shopping." Izzie decided

"but I was going to work an extra shift during my day off! Do you know how ridiculous it is already that they're making me take at least a month off after I give birth?" Cristina said

"Cristina, I don't think you should be working extra shifts at this point. And you're a doctor, you know why you have to take a month off. Besides Izzie's right, we need to go shopping on our next day off." Meridith said to Cristina

"fine, you guys win. I guess I should start making a list of things I need, see you later" Cristina said getting up to leave.

"yay! Oh By the way, I left a few catalogues of baby stuff in your locker in case you wanted some ideas" izzie said

"thanks I guess?" Cristina said before walking away.

* * *

Later that day, in the locker room

Since Cristina had some free time, she figured she should start looking in the catalogues that Izzie left for her. Flipping through page after page, Cristina was amazed by the amount of stuff a baby would need. She was glad Meredith and Izzie talked her into going shopping on their next day off, because based on what's offered in the catalogues, it looked like she was defiantly going to need more than one trip. Grabbing a pad of post-it notes, Cristina started to mark the pages and items that she found interesting.

"Hey Yang, what cha looking at?" Alex said entering the locker room.

"Nothing that would interest you, just baby stuff" Cristina said trying to get them away from her

"Come on, Yang lighten up. I'm not going to tease you. Just let me see what you're looking at" Alex said sitting down next to Cristina.

Cristina sighed and handed the catalogue over to Alex.

"hmmm…I would say this car seat is a better pick over this one," Alex informed her while pointing to the ones Cristina had previously marked, then he flipped a few more pages "oh! Don't get that crib, the side drops down to easily and the baby can roll off" He continued

"How do you know so much about this?" Cristina asked suspiciously

"I've been placed permanently under Dr. Montgomery-Shepard and I've been working with babies and parents for the past couple of months. These are the things you pick up on." Alex said still continuing to flip through the pages. "Oh. And you might want to get a sling too, a lot of the mothers that come rave about them, and they're great for keeping your hands free while still being close to the baby" he continued

"ummm, thanks I guess." Cristina said, taking the catalogue back

Meredith walks into the room.

"Hey! I checked our schedules; we have our next day off this Saturday. So I say we go shopping around noon. Do you want me to pick you up?" Meredith asked Cristina

"Sure. That works for me. I just looked through the some of the catalogues and marked down a few things, you and Izzie can help figure out the color schemes and stuff like that." Cristina said

"Ok, we'll look at them during our next break. And we'll have to make sure all the stuff we choose is not on the recall list. You wouldn't believe the amount of baby stuff is on that list." Meredith said

"No problem, I already checked Yang's selections. They're either the ones the peds department recommends or a lot of parents rave about them. And if you guys don't believe me, you can go to peds yourself and ask the people there." Alex informed Meredith while she gives him a weird out look

"He's been places permanently under Dr. Montgomery-Shepard" Cristina explained after seeing Meredith's expression

"Oh, that makes sense. For a second, I thought Alex secretly has a kid" Meredith said

"Nah, I think I work enough with babies to know that I don't want one of my own for at least awhile. Anyways I gotta go check on a patient, have fun planning" Alex said walking out the door

"hmm. He sure knows a lot about babies, make be you should hire him as a baby sitter." Meredith jokingly said

"Nahh, I don't want my child hanging out with the 'evil spawn'. Who knows what he'll do to him/her" Cristina said

"Hey! You're belly is moving!" Meredith said after witnessing Cristina's belly moving ever so slightly

"Oh!" Cristina looks down. "Now, I feel it. I've gotten a bit used to the baby shifting that I don't really realize it." She said chuckling.

She takes Meredith's hand and places it on her belly. Almost instantly, the bump stopped moving.

"She usually calms down when a hand is placed. I guess she likes the warm touch" Cristina explained

"She? You know it's a girl?" Meredith questioned

"Well, no. It just slipped out, I keep having this feeling that it's a girl. But I don't know for sure." Cristina said

"Why don't you just get an ultrasound technician to confirm it? That way it makes shopping easier too" Meredith asked

"eh, I don't know. Part of me wants to know, just so I can stop wondering. But there's a part of me that just keeps on telling me to keep it as a surprise." Cristina said continuing to rub her belly.

There was a moment of silence

"do you think I'll be a good mother?" Cristina said, breaking the silence

"Well no one said motherhood was going to be easy, and I grew up with one of the worst kinds of mother there is (one that is always working and neglects the child). I'm sure you'll be a fine mother. See? You baby isn't even born yet and you already know how to sooth it. And we will all be here to help you." Meredith said.

"thank you"

* * *

Saturday after shopping…

Cristina trugs up her stairs, exhausted from a day of shopping. Who knew how long it actually took to shop even with the planning done ahead of time. They bought most of the big stuff today; the crib, furniture, shelves, ect. Those were to be delivered in about a week or so. The rest of the stuff they bought, Cristina decided it was best to leave them with Meredith, while she gets her apartment cleaned out.

Being nearly 7 months pregnant has taken a toll and her body and obviously made getting to her apartment a lot harder than it should be. By the time she reached the front door, she was already breaking a sweat and her baby kicking relentlessly. She places one hand on her belly in hopes of calming it down, while she unlocks the door with the other.

"Cristina?"

* * *

Dun dun dunnnnn! Who's in her apartment? O_o

Ok, sorry for the cliffhanger. But I swear the next update won't be as long of a wait as this one. I kind drew a blank, and I really didn't know what to write cause I'm getting really close to one of the plot points I came up with when I started the story and I really didn't know how to make my story flow in that direction. So yeah, I should have the next chapter up real soon (like in the matter of days) cause I'm almost done with it.

Btw, little author's side note; the only reason why Cristina didn't want the baby's gender confirmed is because I'm still not sure if it should be a boy or girl. Honestly, I feel like Cristina's character would want to confirm the gender cause shes the type that wants to know things, she like to be on top. But that's just my opinion. Anyways, that's why she seemed a bit out of character there.


	14. Chapter 14

Here it is as I promised!

Xxx

"Cristina?"

Cristina's heart nearly stopped, her eyes quickly scanned her dark apartment and she realized she wasn't alone. Standing near the kitchen counter was the dark silhouette of a tall man. The second she realized who it was, she quickly crossed her arms over her belly, using her coat that was in her arms to hopefully conceal the obvious bump.

"What are you doing here….burke" Cristina demanded, trying her hardest to keep her composure

"I came here to apologize, to admit that I made a mistake for not marrying you that day, and to tell you that I still love you" He said, walking towards her.

Cristina is shocked. She can't believe he was back. After being gone for half a year, humiliating her at the altar, and changing her life forever, he suddenly wants to come back into her life.

No. It was too late. She refused to let him close the distance between them and walked backwards until she hit the door, keeping her arms crossed firmly over her belly.

"Cristina. I'm so sor-" Burke started

"No! It's too late for that. Do you know what you did when you left me? How it affected me and my career? Heck, people were questioning for months if I was a going to become a good surgeon after that. I loved you Burke! I was ready to give my life to you! I changed for you! And you know what? You left. I was crushed, I got over it. And now you want me to take you back like nothing happened? No it's too late for that." Cristina said, now visibly shaking

Burke felt a pang of sadness when he realized she addressed him as "Burke". But he didn't care; he was determined to win her back. He closed the distance between them, put his hands on her shoulders and began apologizing again.

"Look, I'm sorry. I did what I thought was the best for us; I noticed you changed, and I didn't want you to suffer those changes just for me. But looking back, I realized that was a mistake. Yes it took me awhile but I acknowledged the fact that I was wrong and I really want to make it up to you. I understand that you're not going to take me back with open arms right now. But I really hope you can find a place in your heart to forgive me and let me back into your life." Burke pleaded

"No, you don't get to come marching back in like this never happened between us, too much time has past, I've moved on. I put the past behind me and-"Cristina got cut off with Burke grabbing her and pulling her into a hug. She froze from the sudden attack and her heart sank. Since Burke is this close to her, he can obviously feel the pressure that her belly is giving. And it didn't help the fact that the baby hadn't stopped kicking since she got home. But Cristina isn't ready for Burke to find out. So she kept her arms firmly crossed, hoping that her coat would act as a cushion between them two and prayed that her baby, well, their baby would stop moving so much.

But luck wasn't on her side today, as Burke suddenly released her and took a few steps back to get a better look at her. From what he saw, Cristina hadn't changed much in the past 6 or so months. The only noticeable difference was that she seemed to have put on some weight and was curvier. He then noticed that her arms have been crossed over her belly ever since she walked into the apartment. With the coat draped over her arms it really looked like she was hiding something. He them remembered the weird jab he got on his abdomen just moments earlier, what caused him to release his hold on Cristina. He reached out, grabbing a hold of Cristina's arms, and slowly removed them aside. Cristina, finally admitting defeat, didn't bother resisting. The truth was finally out.

Xxxxx

Gahhhh, I've been waiting the write this scene for years! THIS was the scene I envisioned from the beginning, the "what if" factor after Burke left her during that season finale. THIS scene was the scene that got me to start writing this fic. But of course, it played out much better in my head. I tried my best to put it out in words, hopefully it makes sense. I'm sure this scene was more detailed when I first came up with it, when I was completely obsessed with Grey's Anatomy and the Bang (Burk/Yang) pairing. Oh well, on to the next chapter. There's more to come so stayed tuned!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey! Long time no see!

* * *

Burke was shocked at what's in front of him. Sure when he realized his mistake of leaving Cristina, he had imagined several scenarios and situations Cristina could be in when he came to win her back. This wasn't something that ever crossed his mind, but here it is, Cristina is going to be a mother.

"You're pregnant" Burke said after finally coming down from his initial shock

Cristina didn't say anything, she looked at her belly.

"It's mine, isn't it?" Burke asked as gently as possible. He knew the child she was carrying was his, but he wanted to hear it from her.

"NO." Cristina said quickly before looking away

"Cristina, don't lie to me, I know it's mine" Burke said reaching out to grab hold of her arm.

"Fine." Cristina said pulling her arm away from Burke's grip, walking past him to sit down on the couch. There was no point and holding anything back now.

"It was yours ok, but not anymore. When I first found out I was pregnant, I was already at my low point, I was completely broken. So in my broken state, I just had this weird crazy vision, a piece of hope that maybe you would somehow come back and everything will go back to the way it was. But no, months past, no one heard a word about you. So suddenly this this thing, my baby has now become a constant reminder of you, the person who I once loved and just up and left me in the most humiliating was possible." Cristina said with tears forming in her eyes

Burke stood there in silence for a moment; he had no idea how much he had actually hurt Cristina. He felt terrible. And now she was trying to deny him his child, he really didn't know what to say to her. Burke really wants Cristina back in his life, but this wasn't the situation he had anticipated to find her in.

"Cristina please. We can take this one step at a time. But please just give me a chance to make it up to you, especially since we're having a child. Please let me at least be a presence in yours and our child's life." Burke begged

Cristina sighed, "You know what? I had a long day and I have an early shift tomorrow, so can we just deal with this another time? I need so sleep."

"Please just think about it. I already talked to the Chief and got my job back at the hospital, I really want to make this work. Cristina, you are the most precious thing to me, and I was an idiot of letting you go." Burke said walking up to Cristina, slowly and gently placing his hand on her belly.

She didn't resist his touch, just stared at his hand. Right then, as if the baby sensed it's father, a kick was felt. Burke gave Cristina a glance then back down at the belly, tears started forming in his eyes. This was his child.

After a moment, she pushed his hand off her belly and looked up at him. "Fine, I will think about it. But as of now, this baby is not yours. After the stunt you pulled, you don't deserve to be this child's father."

"Please let me make it up to you, let me prove that I can be a good father. I'll take my leave for tonight, see you around Cristina" After that Burke turned and left. He knew that she wasn't going to accept him today. But now that he knows that he also has a child, he was going to do everything to not only win Cristina back, but his family back.

After Burke closed the door after him, Cristina let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She really didn't know what to do. A few months ago she had come to accept the fact that Burke would probably never come back, and decided that he no longer had the right to be called a father or the right to know about the baby. The baby would be all hers. But for him to suddenly show up in her apartment, it brought out some of the feelings that she had buried. A part of her said to not take him back, he already left her twice, both times pregnant. But a part of her wanted to jump on him, hug him, and never let go. She knew that, scientifically speaking, the baby is still his. So technically he has legal rights, but still, she didn't think he deserved to be the father, who knows if he wouldn't leave again. This was too much for her to make a decision right away, so she decided to sleep on it. She had no idea how she was going to face Burke at the hospital.

* * *

Finally was able to finish the chapter after several weeks for on and off writing! Even though this was one of the first scenes that got me to start this story, it was so much harder to write. It was so much better in my mind (as always).

Anyways, there's more to come. I'll try to update soon (as soon as I figure out how I want the next chapter to play out). See ya in the next update! And once again, please excuse my weak writing skills, I'm trying my best.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning…

Cristina slept surprisingly well. However, when she woke up the next morning, the events of the previous night appeared in her head again. She remembered Burke saying that he will be back at the hospital. For the first time in a long time, Cristina was actually dreading going to work. A hard kick brought her out of her thoughts…

"Ok ok, I know, Mama needs to go to work" She said to her belly before she realized what she did. "Great, I'm talking to my unborn baby now," She thought.

Finally, Cristina pulled herself out of bed and got ready for work. After locking the door and walking down the stairs, she decided to take her motorcycle instead of the car (a/n: I know I know, it's stupid and dangerous). It has been awhile and she knew it wasn't the best idea, but after what happened the previous night, she really needed to have the feeling of freedom so got while riding.

Going down the familiar road that she took almost every day, Cristina slowly let her mind slip back to the events of the previous night and the plea that Burke has made. She still didn't really know what to do, but she was slowly leaning towards giving Burke another chance. Then, Owen Hunt popped into her thoughts. She still didn't know him very well, but he was a nice guy and there was just something about him that draws her to him. Cristina was deep in thought, letting her muscle memory drive her towards the hospital. She started playing out the possibilities of where life could go if she gave Burke a chance or how it would go if she chose someone else. Cristina didn't remember what she was thinking about when white flash in front of her eyes…

* * *

Meanwhile at the hospital…

"Meridith!" Izzie called out running up to her

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Did you hear? Burke is back! Alex saw him this morning" Izzie said

"Seriously? He's back? As in back back?" Meredith said

"Yeah, I heard the Chief gave him his job back," Izzie said

"Wait! Does Cristina know about this?" Have you seen her?" Meredith asked, stopping in her tracks

"I don't know, I haven't seen her yet today, she should be here by now"

"Ok, I don't know if Cristina wants Burke to know about the baby. If she does, it should come from her. So make sure no one tells him. Also warn Cristina that he's here when you see her" Meredith instructed

"Ok, seems fair enou-" Izzie said before getting cut off by Owen, George, and Alex who were running towards them

"Grey! Stevens! Get to the ER now, we have 2 ambulances coming in, come on move!" Owen instructed before moving past them. Izzie and Meredith quickly followed.

Outside the ER, waiting for the ambulances…

"So do we know what's coming in?" Izzie asked

"uhh some collision on the highway, I think." Alex answered looking around to see if the ambulance showed up

"Hey, have any of you seen Cristina this morning?" Meredith asked the group

Everyone shook their head and the sound of the ambulances can be heard

Izzie and George ran to the first Ambulance as it came to a stop. Almost immediately, the doors fly open

"Ok, we got a young female, mid to late 20s, she was riding a motorcycle when the car hit her, she looks to be about 27-30 weeks pregnant, her stats are- (A/N: Sorry, I don't really know how these paramedics talk, trying my best here)" the paramedic ranted off

"OH MY GOD!"

"What?" George looked at Izzie. She had a horrified look on her face

"It's Cristina! This is Cristina! OH MY GOD!" Izzie screamed

Hearing Izzie's screaming Cristina's name, the rest of the group went over to the first ambulance

"How is she?" Owen asked the paramedic

"She's unconscious, but she seems to be somewhat stable at the moment. We don't know about the baby yet, but she used her arms to protect it from impact. Her left arm may be broken from the impact." The paramedic replied

"Ok O'Malley, come with me, the rest of you take care of the other ambulance" Owen ordered before running off with Cristina's gurney

"Come on Cristina, hang in there" Owen whispered under his breath

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the Hospital

"Hey, Dr Shepard"

"Dr. Burke! What a surprise! Are you back?" Derek said, surprised to see his former, well apparently current colleague

"Yeah, I talked to the Chief and got my job back"

"Oh that's good to hear"

"So, how have things been here? How's everyone?" Burke casually asked

"Well, same old, same old. Not much has changed since you left, everyone's been fine." Derek answered

They walked in silence for a bit

"So. Have you seen Cristina Yang today? I can't seem to find her" Burke asked

"No I haven't seen her today." Derek answered

"How has she been lately? You know, since I left." Burke asked out of curiosity

"Um, Well. She was depressed for a period of time. She turn down rare surgeries, took sick days, kind of had a dark demeanor around her for a while. We were wondering if she was ever going to return to her old self. Suddenly, a few months ago, she was back." Derek said, carefully leaving out the crucial piece of information.

"Oh." That's all Burke could say. Hearing how Cristina was after he left from Derek hurt a lot more that he had thought.

"I know she's pregnant," Burke finally admitted

"How did you find out?" Derek asked

"I went to the apartment last night, I begged her to forgive me and give me another chance. She tried denying that the baby's mine, but I know it is. She said she wouldn't forgive me and said I didn't deserve to be the father." Burke explained

"Well, she had every right to be mad at you, I can see that. So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to make it right. I'm going to win her back, my family back. Leaving her at the altar was the biggest mistake I have ever made. That's the biggest reason why I came back. I need her in my life" Burke confessed

"Wow. Well, you got your work cut out for you. Yang is a head-strong girl, it won't be easy to change her mind once she makes it." Derek said

"I know, that's what I love about her," Burke said

* * *

Back in the ER…

"Ok, she's stable, go page Dr. Montgomery. We need to check to see if her baby is ok" Owen instructed

Seeing Cristina like this was heartbreaking for Owen, she had already gone through so much in the past few months, and he was amazed on how well she can hold her head up high through those tough times. That was something that drew him to her. Now seeing her, unconscious in front of him, with cuts and bruises everywhere, and her left arm broken, it showed him how vulnerable she really is. God he hoped her baby is all right.

"You Paged?" Addison asked when she walk through the door

"Yeah, we got Cristina Yang here; she got into an accident earlier. She was on a motorcycle and collided with a car. I want you to check to see if her baby is ok." Owen said

"Ok, bring in the ultrasound. What was she thinking taking a motorcycle when she's this pregnant?" Addison said

"Who knows, but it really doesn't seem like Cristina to be this reckless" Owen replied

After hooking up the Ultrasound Machine, an image appeared on screen. After a moment of searching, a faint heartbeat was heard.

"Ok, the baby seems to be doing fine. But in her current state, it's still not safe to say everything will go perfectly. She will have to be on permanent bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy and she has a very high risk of a premature birth."

"Alright, I think that's all for now, let's move her to a room and wait for her to wake up" Owen instructed

George and Owen pushed the Gurney down the hall towards one of the hospital rooms. On the way, George spotted a familiar face, a face he thought he'd never see again in this hospital. He saw Burke walking towards them, he put his head down, trying not to draw attention to him, or the women on the bed. He didn't know if Burke knew about Cristina, and he certainly knew Burke didn't know that Cristina just got into an accident. If Burke didn't know about the baby, then this would be the worst way for him to find out.

"hey! Dr. O'Malley!" Burke called out walking towards him

"Crap, he saw me!" Thinking fast, George quickly walked up to Burke, hoping he wouldn't look at the gurney.

"H-hello Dr. Burke, what are you doing here?" George asked, hoping Owen would just wheel the gurney past them, and that Burke wouldn't look. But luck wasn't on his side.

"Come on O'Malley; help me get her to her room!"

"Crap!" he thought as he saw Burke look past him and at the gurney

"Oh my god! What's wrong with her? What happened?" Burke asked in shock

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Owen asked

"Dr. Hunt, this is Dr. Preston Burke. He was the head of Cardio here." George answered

"Well, Dr. Burke, it's nice to meet you. Ms Yang here is stable and has no cardio issues at the moment, so your concern is not needed. If anything comes up I'll gladly inform you." Owen said attempting the wheel past Burke, but Burke kept following.

"What happened to her?" He asked again

"Dr. Burke why are you so concerned about this patient? I already said, she has no cardio issues so your services aren't needed at the moment," Owen said trying to be professional.

"Because I'm the father of her child!" Burke said, starting to lose his patience

Owen stopped dead in his tracks, stared at Burke with a shocked look. "So this is the man that Cristina told him about."

"Um, I'm going to bring Cristina to her room." George said grabbing the gurney and pulling it past them. He felt the tension in the air and didn't want to get caught in the middle of it. He can see why Burke was so concerned about Cristina but he didn't get why Owen seemed oddly attached and concerned about Cristina as well.

* * *

Yay for the fast update! I'm on a roll

Btw Sorry for making Cristina get on the motorcycle while pregnant, and getting into an accident, I don't know where my mind was when I thought of that when I first started this story, but it made sense.

Ok Classes have officially started for me, do I don't know when the next update will be. I was able to write this, cause it's the first week and I don't have too much homework yet. Sorry, if there are a lot of errors, I updated it in a rush, because I don't know when I'll have time to update again. This chapter was close to what I had planned from the start of the story, only I modified it to include Owen in (as he wasn't even a character when I started). After this chapter, there's only one little piece of plot that I have planned left. After that, where will the story go? I'm not sure yet. I have a few ideas, but they can change. So if you guys like to share anything; who Cristina should end up with, a baby name, gender ect. Let me know!

Until the next update…


	17. Chapter 17

After Burke was filled in about Cristina's condition and was assured that she will be fine, he finally calmed down enough to think rationally. He knew Cristina was still shaken from the events of the previous night, and that she'll probably want her space when she wakes up. Plus, since it was his first day back, he needed to prove to everyone that he's committed to this hospital and deserved his place here. But while Burke decided to give Cristina her space, Owen kept finding himself at the doorway of her room. Throughout the day, he kept catching himself walking by her room or finding any excuse to walk down that hallway. When lunch time came around, Owen finally, walked into her room and sat by her bed. He looked at her, sleeping peacefully.

"God, she's beautiful," he thought. He then let his eyes wander from her face and settled on her swollen belly

"Hey there little one, do you know how lucky you are that you and your mom are alive?" Owen caught himself saying

"You know how lucky you have such a caring mother? She protected you and she will continue to protect you and love you," he found it surprisingly comforting and easy talking to Cristina's unborn baby, so he continued

"Your mother is a great doctor, and someday with will be a great surgeon. I know I just met her and at first she came out as kind of cold and arrogant, but I know that underneath that hard outside, she is an extraordinary person. And I hope that perhaps maybe she would give me a chance to be a part of her life. But I know that chance might be gone now, since it seems like your father's back." He confessed

"Do you really mean what you said?" Cristina mumbled, waking up, catching Owen by surprise

"Cristina! You're awake! I was just-"

"What happened?" Cristina said, looking around as her surroundings finally started sinking in

"You were in an accident on the way here; you collided head on with a car. You've been out for a couple hours now," Owen explained

"my baby…is it.." Cristina started to say, but didn't finish the sentence because she was afraid of what the answer may be

"The baby is fine, you protected him from impact. Broke your left arm though, and you're most likely on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy. Other than that, and a few cuts and bruises, I'd say you two are VERY lucky that you came out alive" Owen continued

"Oh. Thank god," Cristina said, relaxing. She then remembered the conversation that woke her up in the first place.

"So did you really mean what you said?" Cristina asked Owen, staring strait into his eyes

"About what?"

"That whole, how I was extraordinary and how you want to be part of my life thing" Cristina said

"Oh, so you heard all that…yeah, I did mean all that" Owen said, not knowing what else to say

"I find you extraordinary too" Cristina said, Owen just nodded

"So…you and Burke...the guy you told me about was Burke wasn't it?" Owen said

"Yeah, it's him" Cristina nodded, confirming the truth

"He left me at the altar on our wedding day, then yesterday, almost 8 months later, waltzed back in. He kept telling me he was sorry, how leaving me was a mistake, and how he wanted things to go back the way it was before. The thing is, if he had come back months ago, I may have forgiven him right then and there. But then time passed, and I started to believe that he would never come back. So I made the decision that he no longer has the right to be called a father, this child is mine. Then, he showed up last night practically begging me to take him back." Cristina let out

"So…are you…you know…going to take him back?" Owen asked afraid to hear the outcome

"I really don't know. I was convinced that I didn't want anything to do with him anymore nor do I want him in my child's life. But seeing him again last night, it brought out feelings I thought I had buried. I had put him completely behind me. But he kept begging, and now I'm not sure." Cristina said with tears starting to form in her eyes.

Owen noticed the tears, grabbed a tissue and wiped them away. Cristina sighed and continued.

"I told him I would think about letting him back into my life. One part of me wants to jump on him and accept him; the other part just wants to slam the door in his face."

"So what made you get on the motorcycle?" Owen asked

"Oh. I just really wanted to think and riding on my motorcycle clears my mind. Yes, it was stupid and dangerous, I know. I guess I just figured one time wouldn't kill me, and I just wanted to ride my motorcycle." Cristina said

"Well, that's you Cristina. You do what's on your mind and you don't let anyone stop you. I know I don't know you that well, but I do know that much about you." Owen said giving her a small smile

Suddenly Owen's pager beeped…"Ok, looks like I have to go take care of this. Just think about it, weigh your pros and cons, and remember that you also you have a baby to factor in. Do what you think is right for you AND your child. And if you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me."

"Thank you for listening" Cristina said before Owen walked out

* * *

"You paged?" Owen asked Dr. Burke when he got to the ER entrance

"yes I did, it looks like we have something coming in." Burke said

They waited for the ambulance

"Sooo… you and Cristina" Owen said

"Oh…so you know?" Burke replied

"Yeah, she told me awhile back, didn't know it was you until today" Owen said

"Oh…so are you two together or something?" Burke asked hoping that the answer would be no

"No, we're not." Owen said "Not yet at least" Owen thought

"So are you here to take her back?" Owen asked already knowing the answer but still wanted to hear what Burke had to say

"Perhaps"

"What are you going to do if she won't let you back in? Cristina is a hard woman to crack" Owen said

"Well, I don't want to push her into anything, but I will try everything in my hands to win her back. And if then, she still won't accept me, I will step off. But either way, I want to be in my child's life. It is my child after all. I really don't want to take legal action and I pray that it won't go that far. Wait, why am I telling you this and why is it of your concern?"

"Just curious." Owen said, not giving Burke his true intentions.

The Sirens were finally within earshot…

"Okay everyone, get ready" Burke instructed

"Oh by the way, Cristina woke up not too long ago, she told me everything. She said she still needs time to think about the current situations, so I would advise you to give her some space. I think you suddenly showing up last night and begging kind of threw her off" Owen said

Burke was taken aback by the things that Owen had just informed him. "So this guy knew about this all along, and he already spoke to Cristina. Just who is this guy?" Burke thought

"Just what are your intentions involving Cristina?" Burke demanded

"Well, women as extraordinary as Cristina don't come around often. I'm not just going to let one go because her ex suddenly decide to come back." Owen said

"Well I'm not about to let her go so easily so don't expect me to hand her over." Burke Said

"I don't expect you to, and I don't plan to intentionally steal her away from you either. I genuinely care about her and after hearing what she has gone through, I just want what's best for her. If that means 'stealing' her away from you then I just might have to do that. But if she wants to take you back, then I'll support her decision." Owen said before walking towards the gurneys that the doctors were rolling towards him.

"Well, you're not going to get Cristina because I WILL win her back." Burke thought before following Owen.

* * *

Well, that's all for now. Sorry for the slow update, I tried to write whenever I had time between all my classes, homework, and when I don't have writer's block. So if some info don't match up for one chapter to another, I'm sorry (and let me know), I write/post one chapter at a time and some not so important information tends to slip through the crack.

This chapter was originally supposed to end with Owen leaving Cristina's room, but at the last minute I thought it would be interesting to have Burke and Owen talk and start the fire in "competing" for Cristina.

Ok see you in the next chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

Throughout the day Cristina got many people visiting her. Shortly after Owen left, Meredith and Izzie came in and brought her food, food that was much better than the standard hospital food. They filled in on her condition and she filled them in on what happened the previous night and why she ended up riding the motorcycle in the first place. Even Dr. Bailey came in to check on her, and to yell at her about how reckless she was for riding a motorcycle when she was so far in her pregnancy. Cristina tried her best to ignore Bailey but she knew she was right. What made her think that getting on the motorcycle was ok? After Bailey left, Cristina started thinking about Burke and what Owen had said when she was half awake. She really didn't know what to do. She really didn't want to give into Burke after what he's done and now she had Owen practically confessing that he had feelings for her, feelings that she might return as well. She sat there wondering how she got into this position, how she went from the poor pregnant girl whose fiancé left her to having 2 guys come after her. Heck, those things only happened on TV, why is it happening to her now? Who should she chose? The father of her child who only just came back into her life or the man that was there for her but still somewhat of a stranger? Cristina's train of thought was interrupted with Addison and Alex coming in, pushing the ultrasound machine.

"Hello Ms. Yang, we are here to check on your baby, now that you are conscious." Addison said looking at Cristina's chart. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused, Conflicted, I feel like my head-WHOA!" Cristina got interrupted by the cold gel that Alex just squeezed on to her belly. "Geez warn me when you put that on Karev!"

"Aw… hardcore Yang can't take the cold?" Alex said jokingly

"Dr. Karev, be nice, she is a patient at the moment, you can make fun of her all you want after she gets discharged" Addison said while looking for the heartbeat

"Here's your baby! Everything looks good at the moment" Addison said after locating the heartbeat

"So everything's ok?" Cristina asked

"Yeah, you got extremely lucky. Thanks to your instincts, you got your arm around your belly in time, so it took most of the impact." Alex said

"So you better thank your lucky stars that both you and your baby are here. I also would recommend that you don't take any more risks. You are on strict bed rest until the end of your pregnancy. No arguments, it's doctor's orders. You may have gotten lucky in the accident, but the baby was shaken, so even the slightest amount of distress can trigger labor." Addison ordered

"Ouch, that'll kill you Yang" Alex said chuckling

"Dr. Karev, if you can't be professional, you may leave" Addison warned

"Sorry." Alex replied

"So, I'm going to be like stuck in bed for weeks? Seriously?" Cristina asked

"Yes, you are. Maybe next time you plan to do something reckless, you should think it through first." Alex said

"Dr. Karev!" Addison said

"No, he's right. I didn't think it through." Cristina said

"Ok, that's all for now. I will be back tomorrow morning to do some additional testing. Until then, you should relax and rest well." Addison said cleaning up. She left soon after but Alex hung around, finishing Cristina's chart.

"So…why were you riding your motorcycle? I haven't seen you ride that in almost a year." Alex asked curiously

"…I wanted to clear my mind…to think" Cristina said not looking at Alex

"Care to share?" Alex said sitting down on the chair next to Cristina's bed

"You really want to know?" Cristina asked turning her head and looking at Alex

"Sure, I got nothing better to do." Alex said, he really was curious about what would cause Cristina to do something so dangerous

"Ok long story short, Burke showed up at my apartment last night basically wanting us to get back together"

"Wait what?" Alex interrupted surprised by what she said

"Burke…came…back" Cristina said slowly

"Yeah. Yeah. I got that…Why?" Alex said

"Do you want to hear it or not?" Cristina said, getting a little irritated with Alex

"Anyways…." Cristina went on to tell Alex what happened the previous night, why she took the motorcycle, and ended with where she blacked out.

"Wow, you got a lot on your plate. So what are you going to do?" Alex asked after hearing the entire story

"I really don't know" Cristina said

"Well, on the bright side, you have weeks of bed rest to think about it!" Alex said smirking

"Hey! Don't rub it in. I don't even want to think about having to bed housebound for weeks. Anyway I can just pop the baby out now?" Cristina said, only being half serious

"Eh, I wouldn't recommend that. Best to keep the bun in the oven as close to the due date as possible." Alex said giving her belly a playful poke. Almost immediately, Cristina's baby started kicking

"Hey! Watch where you're poking, you make him very active" Cristina said as her baby gave her internal organs another kick.

"Oh, and what make you think it's a boy? Alex said curiously, as after months of being placed permanently under Dr. Montgomery he eventually learned how to tell a baby's gender based on the ultra-sound and already knows Cristina's baby.

"Eh, I'm just guessing. I thought it was going to be a girl last week, but based on the strength of these kicks, I think it could be a boy. And don't tell me because I don't want to know yet." Cristina said

"Ok fine, I gotta go do labs so see you later." Alex said before leaving

After Alex left, Cristina got bored and decided that it was a good time to take a nap. As she slipped off into dreamland, figures started to appear. It was her…

_Cristina was pacing around the nursery, humming softly to the bundle in her arms. Mid pace she heard a soft knock on the doorframe…_

"_Hey, I'm going to be head to the hospital. I'll be back around dinnertime." Owen said _

"_Ok. Don't come home too late! I'll make dinner tonight." Cristina said smiling_

"_I'll be looking forward to it." Owen said kissing her on her head_

"_Bye honey." Owen whispered to the baby before leaving_

_After pacing for a while, Cristina sat down in the rocking chair, rocking gently, hoping that her baby would just go to sleep. But soon after the baby closed its eyes, the doorbell rang. Cristina got up with the baby in hand, went to answer the door. On the other side of the door were a man and a woman. _

"_Hello Ms. Yang, we are from the Child Protection services, we are here because we were notified that you have been keeping this child away from the father." The women said_

"_Yeah? So? He didn't deserve to be the father" Cristina said_

"_Well, that's a matter you can settle in court. But since Mr. Burke didn't agree to sign over full custody of the child, technically what you are doing is considered kidnapping. So until the matters can be settled in court, we need to take the baby." The man said while the women reached for the baby_

"_Don't worry; we'll take care of the baby for the time being while you guys settle things." The woman said_

"_No! Please don't!" Cristina cried trying to keep the baby close to her_

"_I'm sorry, Ms. Yang__, but this is a court order, by law, you have to hand over your baby. Resisting will only make it harder for you in court" The women said calmly. _

_Cristina finally released her hold, crumbled to the ground in tears. "NO!" _

_The room started to spin, her vision blurred and everything went blank._

Cristina opened her eyes; she immediately put her hand on her belly. She was still pregnant. "Good, it was just a dream." She took a glance at her surrounding and remembered what happened and where she was. Looking to her right, she realized she wasn't alone.

"Hey."

"What do you want Burke?"

"Look, know you probably don't want to see me right now. But I feel like you being like this is my fault-"

"You DAMN RIGHT IT'S YOUR FAULT! If you never humiliated me and left, I never would've gotten depressed! If you never got me pregnant, I never would've had to jeopardize my career and become a mother. And if you never came back I WOULDN'T BE LAYING HERE IN A HOSPITALE BED! OWWW!" Cristina said angrily before clutching her belly in pain

"Calm down Cristina! Breathe… You have to calm down. You shouldn't get this worked up." Burke said panicking slightly

"Well I wouldn't be this worked up if it wasn't for you." Cristina said not looking at Burke

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did. I know I'm an ass for doing what I did and you have every right to be mad at me. But I was serious about what I told you last night, I really want to make this work. Especially since we have a baby on the way-"

"Hold it right there. First of all, as of this moment, the baby is still not yours. Second of all, yes I am mad at you. And third of all, like I said last night, I need time to think about it but don't assume that I will say yes because I have factors to consider." Cristina said

"It's Owen Hunt, isn't it?" Burke said after a moment of letting what Cristina said sink in

"What?" Cristina said, hoping he wouldn't bring up what she thought he was going to bring up

"He's the reason why you're not willing to let me back in right?" Burke said

"N-no…he's not. Besides, even if he is, it's none of your business." Cristina said telling a half truth. Owen was a factor in her reasoning but only a small factor, but Burke didn't need to know that. This was her decision.

"Cristina, don't lie. I know you guys have something going on. Especially considering the way he acted when he was treating you while you were unconscious. No doctor is THAT protective of a regular patient, only ones they really care about." Burke revealed

Cristina said nothing…

"Well, I'll take my leave for now. But I'll have you know, I'm not going to give up on you that easily. I love you too much." Burke said giving her hand a light brush before getting up and heading towards the door.

"Burke!" Cristina called you

"Yes?"

"You're not going to like- take legal action and –you know- take my child away, are you?" Cristina said with a look of terror in her face as flashed of her dream came back

"No, lets hope it doesn't get to that." Burke said giving her a small smile and then leaving.

Cristina let go of a breath, finally relaxing a bit. Then she thought about what Burke said about Owen. "So he does care about me" She thought. She knew he had an interest in her, but she didn't know to what degree. Great this will make her decision that much harder…

* * *

Ok, that's all for now! Sorry for taking longer than expected, I've had a busy week with all my professors dumping work on me. I also had to stop for a bit because the season premiere of grey's anatomy was way too depressing and that would've bleed into the story. I've been watching this show since I was in 6th grade, when season 2 was airing, and to be honest, I think the show has lost some of its shine. I kind of wish it would go back to the first few seasons where it was the show where I would die if I had to miss it. Oh well, I hope it will pick up in the next few episodes.

Also on another note, I just want to warn everyone that I did originally start this story with the intentions of being a Cristina/Burke story. But that was years ago, so the story might go towards a different direction. Whether Cristina would end up with Burke, Owen, someone else, or no one at all; is still out in the open, I haven't decided yet. Just putting it out there…


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've had a busy couple of weeks of classes…

* * *

Cristina remained at the hospital for about 2 weeks before she was declared well enough to go home. Plus the nurses and staff members were getting tired of keeping an eye on her, as a few days after being admitted, Cristina started sneaking off; trying to steal cases, practicing on corpses, and sneaking into surgery. During Cristina's stay at the hospital, due to the fact that she has a broken arm; her fellow interns all pitched in to help her set up her nursery. So finally, 2 weeks later, Cristina was ready to go home.

"Finally! I can sleep in my own bed tonight! You don't know how bad those hospital beds are" Cristina said as soon as Izzie opened her front door. One of the first things Cristina noticed was the bouquet of red roses that were sitting in a vase on her kitchen island.

"Who are those from?" Cristina asked pointing to the flowers

"Oh they're from Dr. Burke" Izzie said

"Wow, he's trying really hard to get back with me." Cristina said with a slightly annoyed voice.

"Ummm…he's not the only one who got you flowers. Dr. Hunt brought you some daisies; I put them in your room." Izzie said

"Great!" Cristina said, sitting down on her couch

"So…do you know what you are going to do? You know…about those two?" Izzie asked

"I really don't know. It's stressing me out. They're like competing, every time one of them does something, the other tries to one up the other. At this point, even Alex would be better than them two." Cristina said sarcastically

"Wait? Since when do you have a thing for Alex?" Izzie asked surprised

"Ew no, I was kidding. I actually think it may be better if I stay single for the time being. I told both of them that, but they didn't seem to get the hint. It's starting to stress me out." Cristina said

"Well, that's not good, you know Dr. Montgomery said you shouldn't stress too much because it can trigger early labor." Izzie said worryingly

"I know, I know. But how bad would it be to just have the baby now? I don't know if I can stay in permanent bed rest much longer, 2 weeks was already killing me" Cristina said

"You still have almost 2 months left right? That's still risky; please don't tell me you're serious about inducing early labor." Izzie said

"Eh, no. but I still don't like this bed rest thing." Cristina said

"Well, I know what might cheer you up. Come look at what we've done with your nursery!" Izzie said exactly.

"Sure. But help me up." Cristina said reaching her hands out. Izzie pulled her up and led her towards the nursery

"Ok, so the stuff that you bought came in about a week ago and me, Meredith, Alex, and George all pitched in when we could to put most of the stuff together. So yeah here it is" Izzie gestured to the doorway to the nursery

"Wow" that was all Cristina could say when she saw the room. It was better than what she could've ever done by herself. She took a glance around the room; everything she brought was there and set up. Then she noticed a rocking chair in sitting in the corner of the room next to the crib.

"hey, I don't remember buying that" Cristina said gesturing towards the chair

"Oh yeah, that was from Alex and George. And here's a list of things that Alex made of things you don't have but may need." Izzie explained while handing her the list

"Wow. That's strangely nice of them, especially Alex." Cristina said skimming over the list

"Hey, I know you and Alex don't always see eye to eye and you think of George as Bami, but they're not all that. They are your friends, they care about you and I know you care about them too. We've been together since day one, and while Meredith is your 'person', we are all here for you too. We are your family." Izzie said

"Yeah, I only realized that recently. Still getting used to it." Cristina said sitting down on the rocking chair

"So what do you think of the nursery?" Izzie asked

"It's great. Amazing, actually. Better than what I could've done" Cristina said, trying to find word to describe what she thought

"Well, I'm glad you like it. There are a few more things you need to get. So here are some catalogues for you to look through. And while you're at it; I'm going to brew us some tea." Izzie said handing Cristina a stack of catalogues.

"Don't you have to go back to the hospital?" Cristina questioned

"um, well. You were ordered to be on strict bed rest and after what you pulled the past 2 weeks while in the hospital, everyone's afraid that you would try to sneak out again. And um, plus you've been declared emotionally unstable after all the drama you've been through. So with recommendations from a psychiatric consultant and Dr. Montgomery, it's been decided that you need to be supervised 24/7. Please don't freak out!" Izzie explained

"Seriously?" Cristina said in shock. "Why wasn't I told about this?"

"Um. Because we all knew you would freak out and protest if you were at the hospital. Please don't freak out!" Izzie said, freaking out about Cristina possibly freaking out

Cristina took a deep breath before speaking again. "Ok, I won't freak out. I'm just going to say, that I really really don't want this and I can't promise that I won't freak out later down the road. But just tell me how is this going to work? I assume it's not going to be you babysitting me for the rest of my pregnancy."

"No. I'm just going to be watching over you for today and a bit of tomorrow, then Meredith, George, or Alex, whoevers assigned, will take over. It's going to be us for the next few weeks because you just got out, you're not 100% so you're risk of early labor is extremely high and Bailey thought you might be better off with a friend around. Then after that, if nothing dramatic happens, they might hire a nurse to keep an eye on things" Izzie explained

"Well, I guess I can't really do anything about this can I?" Cristina said admitting defeat

"No"

"Ok fine, go brew some tea and then come and help me pick out some more things" Cristina said flipping open the first catalogue

"Great! I'll be back in a bit, I found some baby stuff that would go great with the nursery" Izzie said before heading out to the kitchen

Cristina leaned back on the rocking chair, rocking back and fourth slowly. Looking around, if finally started to hit her; "I'm going to be a mother real soon" she thought. In the matter of weeks her life is going to change forever. One part of her wants to have the baby now, so she can get back on her feel sooner and back to work. But the other part doesn't feel ready to become a mother. She started thinking about the next few weeks, shes going to be stuck home on 24 hour supervision. Things are going to be interesting…

* * *

That's all for now! Sorry for the slow update. I really didn't know what to do with this chapter (like who was going to be the one to bring Cristina home and how she was going to react). I'm really just making stuff up on the spot in this chapter cause it really is a transition between the previous chapter and the next chapter. So sorry if this chapter is "weak" cause there really wasn't much advanced planning going into it.

Also, just as a reminder that I have no "medical" experience, the only medical things I know are either from watching Grey's anatomy or from what I learned in school. So if any medical information is off, I'm sorry.

Ok, and just putting it out there, if I don't at any filler chapters (like this one), the story is reaching towards the end soon; there probably about 3 more chapters (give or take a few). See you in the next update!


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long! Here's the next chapter:

* * *

As days passed, Cristina slowly started to accept the fact that she's house bound and under 24 hour supervision. She would spend her days prepping for the baby, watching surgery movies, or doing whatever was given to her by who was watching her that day. Of course, there were several occasions that the old Cristina would slip through and a random outburst come out. But those became less frequent as time went on.

Depending on who was with her, Cristina's days varied; when it was Meredith, they would usually have heart to heart talks, go over Ellis Grey's diaries, or just watch movies. When Alex or George was over, they would put together baby stuff, quiz each other on complicated procedures or practice stitching on bananas. When it was Izzie, they would decorate the nursery or Izzie would teach Cristina how to cook basic meals, since they discovered that Cristina pretty much lives on take out.

It wasn't always the 4 of them that watched after Cristina though; Bailey came over once when all 4 of them were occupied. She, being a new mom herself, gave Cristina some tips on what to expect, how to deal with certain situations, and simple tricks/shortcuts in motherhood. And she surprised Cristina was a bib that she knitted.

Owen also came by one night and cooked her dinner. He assured her that he knew she wasn't ready for a relationship yet and that he was only doing it as a friend. Cristina accepted his friendship, they had a nice dinner together and then talked and got to know each other better. They talked about why they became a doctor, Owen time in the army, and what Cristina wanted to do with her life. To her, Owen was a person that was oddly easy to talk to. He had gone through a lot in the army, seen so many things, and yet he was still so strong. Cristina admired that. At the end of the night, Owen told her that no matter who she chose, he would still be there for her as her friend. They hugged it out and said their goodnights.

For the most part, Cristina followed the doctor's orders; she didn't try to sneak to the hospital (she tried once and got a very long lecture from Bailey over the phone and was threatened to be put on extended probation if she were to try it again. She tried not to get work up over little things and didn't lift heavy objects. But Cristina didn't spend every day in her apartment. With permission from the doctors, Cristina was allowed to go out, as long as someone accompanied her. Meredith took her out shopping for baby clothes one day and they got a few things. Things were going fairly well as days passed, for the first time since the accident, Cristina seemed happier. She even started show visible excitement about becoming a mother. Everyone had caught Cristina at one time or another; talking to her belly, flipping through/ discussing possible baby names with the others, and spending hours in the nursery decorating.

One day, about a week after being discharged from the hospital, Cristina and Meredith were stenciling a decoration onto the wall in the nursery when they got an unexpected visit…

"Hey, are you sure you don't want to know the baby's gender first before you start adding these designs onto the wall?" Meridith asked

"Yeah, I'm sure, besides, these are balloons we're stenciling, they're gender neutral. Just make them different colors and have them going in a row from here to here." Cristina said pointing from one end of the wall to the other.

"ok, I hope you know what you're doing. And be careful bending, you don't want to pull your back" Meredith said

"yeah yeah I know, don't worry, I'm not weak." Cristina said before hearing the doorbell

"Hmm, who can that be?" Meredith asked

"I don't know, I wasn't expecting anyone but I'll go check" Cristina said putting down her brush and walked towards the door

When she opened the door, she saw a familiar face looking back at her.

"what do you want Burke." Cristina said calmly unable to look at him in the eye

"I just want…to talk" Burke said

Cristina sighed. "Fine, let's go out for a walk."

"Cristina grabbed her coat, informed Meredith where she was going, assured her that she'll be ok and then walked out with Burke.

They walked a good pace in silence, not knowing what to say to each other.

"Look Cristina, I-"

"No, me first, I've been thinking. I know you said leaving me was a mistake, how sorry you are about it, and how you want things to go back to the way they were, blah blah blah. I've heard it already. The thing is, I do want things to work out between us too. But the problem is, I don't know if I can trust you again after what you pulled. You can say you won't do it again, you can promise that you won't leave me again but it won't make a difference. As much as I want to pretend it never happened and as much as I want things to go back to the way they were; I can't, not this time. This time, a relationship is not just for me anymore. It's also for my child." Cristina said

"Cristina please…what do I have to do to show you how much I want this. I will do anything. You are important to me and I want us to be together, to raise our child together." Burke begged

Cristina sighed "Look, I don't want us to live life having to avoid each other. I would rather you leave and never come back, but obviously you have to plans to seeing as the chief gave you your job back. But I will stand by what I said earlier; I can't trust you to not make the same 'mistake' again, seeing as you have made the said mistake twice, especially now there's a child involved."

"But-"

"No, let me finish. As what can you do? You can stop pressing me to have things go back the way they were because trust me, I do but I can't. And I know you are a good guy, if you can prove it that you can be a decent person, I'll let you be a part of our child's life. I'm not saying I'm welcoming you back with open arms because I did that once and look what happened. This time you have to earn my trust back. You have to prove to me that you mean what you say. And not with promises, begging, and flowers." Cristina finished.

Burke stopped Cristina in her tracks, turned her so that she's facing him, and hugged her as best as he can. "Thank You"

"I'm not saying that we're ever going to get together again. I'm just giving you a chance to prove yourself. I don't know why I'm giving you one, probably hormones, but this is the only chance you're getting. You screw up once, take one step backward, give any hint that you're going to turn your back; you will be out of me and my child's life. For good" Cristina said sternly

"It's still a chance. I will take it, I will prove to you that I am the man of your dreams and a true father to our child" Burke said on the brink of tears, still holding onto Cristina

"Hey! Don't push it." Cristina said just before her baby kicked, Burke definitely felt that.

Burke broke the hug, took a step back, and stared at her stomach longingly. Cristina immediately understood what he wanted to do.

"You want to feel? Come on." Cristina led Burke to a nearby bench, sat down and placed his hand on her belly. Pretty soon, he felt a flutter beneath his hand. This was his child; a life he helped create. Immediately Burke felt a connection to him/her and unconditional love towards it.

"Hey little one, I'm your daddy. Can't wait to meet you." He said to Cristina's belly and got a light kick as a reply

"She seems to like you." Cristina said

"So we're having a girl?"

"I don't know yet. I wanted it to be surprise. I've been flipping from calling the baby a he or she based on instinct. Currently it feels like it's a girl." Cristina explained

Burke and Cristina had a short casual conversation at the park bench before they decided it was time to head back. Burke was careful to not bring up their relationship again, in fear that it would set her off again. Pretty soon it was time to head back.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." Cristina said when they got to the door

"Yeah, thank you." Burke said before hugging her

"For what? I didn't say I was taking you back." Cristina said

"I understand, just thank you for at least giving me a chance." Burke said before leaving

Cristina watched Burke turn the corner before walking into her apartment.

"Cristina, is that you?" Meredith called out

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh good! I was going to call for help if you didn't come back soon. Why didn't you bring your phone?" Meredith said coming out of the room and handing Cristina her phone

"Oh, I forgot. Sorry" Cristina said, touching her empty coat pocket where her phone should've been

"So are you ok? Did anything happen?" Meredith asked

"Yeah, I'm ok. And no, nothing major happened. We just talked and I decided to give him a chance to prove himself." Cristina said

"What? So you guys are getting back together?" Meredith said surprised

"I didn't say that! I'm just giving him a chance to prove himself worthy of being a father to my child. I don't know if I ever want to get back together with him, the least I can do is let him have a chance to be in my child's life." Cristina explained

"Your child? Isn't it both yours and Burkes?" Meredith said confused

"Uhh, I'll explain that later" Cristina said

"Ok, well, let me show you what I've done with the wall so far" Meredith said leading Cristina into the nursery

"Sure. But after that, I want to food. I'm starving" Cristina said going in.

* * *

That's all for now! Sorry for the slow updates. I've been really busy with my classes (and then there was that hurricane that happened). But I just want to let you know that I have no intention of dropping this story and I'm trying to update as fast as I can.

That's aside; I also want to thank everyone who left reviews, they really brighten up my days and motivate me to write.

Also in regards to the plot: don't rule Owen out just yet. I still haven't decided how I want this whole thing to end. For now, Cristina is just opening up a little to Burke, because he deserves at least that much, plus I was a huge Burke/Cristina fan before Owen came into the picture.


	21. Chapter 21

A week later…

"No no no! The crib should be facing this direction! Come on Bambi, can't you do anything right?" Cristina said clearly irritated

"Hey! You said to move it that way so I did." George said trying to keep her calm

"Yeah but not that much" Cristina said

"Fine, I'll move it… There. How's that?" George asked after moving the crib again

"Much better"

"Ok, anything else you want me to move?" George asked but secret hoping the answer would be no. Ever since he arrived at Cristina's apartment earlier, all she has done is make him move things around the room then back to where they were.

"No, everything looks fine. No! wait! That picture up there should be placed over there" Cristina said pointing to where she wanted the picture

"Ok." George sighed. "It shouldn't be much longer before Cristina is due to give birth," George thought. "Just a few more weeks of her being like this and hopefully she will go back to normal."

Cristina just seems crazier and crazier each day worrying about how everything should be ready. In all honesty she was starting to remind George of Izzie during the holidays decorating Meredith's house. But he understands that Cristina is just anxious as her due date is getting closer and all he can do right now is keep her calm and do what she wants.

"Ok, now that the picture is moved. Is there ANYTHING else out of place?"

Cristina hears the slight annoyance in George's tone, she knows she's driven in close to his edge.

"Fine, it's fine as it is. But if you would be so kind as to get me a large strawberry and kiwi smoothie from the café down the street, that would be lovely" Cristina said with a hint of an evil smile.

*sigh. "Sure, as you wish your majesty. I'll go get my coat and I'll be back in a bit" George said in defeat heading out the door.

"Thanks." Cristina said giving a more genuine smile.

Cristina turned back to the walls and gave the room another glance-through. After weeks of working on it and adding her own touches, it was almost complete. "Hmm, that picture is crooked," Cristina thought looking up at the picture.

She reached up to straighten it. As soon as her fingers brushed the edge of the frame, a sharp excruciating pain shot through her back. It had felt like someone had just stabbed her. The next thing she knew, she was on the ground, looking up at the ceiling.

"UHH! George! Help!" Cristina called out, hoping he hadn't left

"What it is Cristina?" George called back, thinking she wanted something stupid again. But as soon as he got to the doorway, he knew this was a serious matter.

"Oh my god Cristina what happened?" George said rushing to her side.

"I don't know, I reached up to straighten that picture and then I felt this shooting pain and then I was on the ground. Oh god, that pain is still there!" Cristina cried

"Ok calm down, try taking a few deep breaths. Can you sit up?" George said helping her up.

"Yeah, I can." Cristina said sitting up.

"You ok? Did you bump your head when you fell?" George said, quickly examining her.

"Yeah, aside from the pain that keeps coming and going, I think I'm ok. UHHH OH GOD that hurt!" Cristina said this time clutching her stomach.

"Ok, Cristina don't panic, but we're going to have to take you to the hospital. You're having contractions and you might go into labor soon. Come on." George said helping her up

"Labor? It's too early! I still have like a month to go! The room is not ready yet!" Cristina said freaking out

"Cristina calm down, you're going to be fine. Doctor Montgomery said that it was possible that you were going to give birth early thanks to that accident. And the room is fine the way it is. Now just calm down and take deep breaths." George ordered before taking his phone out to call Meredith

"Hello?"

"Hey Mere? It's George, get a room ready because Cristina just had sharp pains through her back and fell. Now she seems to be having contractions, so I'm bringing her in, wait for me by the ER entrance." George said

"Oh my god is she ok?" Meredith said with a panic in her voice

"Yeah she's ok for now. I'll fill you in when I get there, just get a room prepped and wait for me. I'm bringing her in now!" George said before hanging up.

"Ok Cristina come on." George said helping her out of the room, getting her coat on, and then out of the apartment and into the car.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Meredith was lounging with Izzie and Alex at their area. She had just gotten off the phone with George.

"Is everything ok?" Izzie said, seeing the look of panic on Meredith's face

"That was George. He's bringing Cristina in right now!" Meredith said getting up from her seat

"Oh god is she ok?" Izzie said getting up too to follow her, Alex followed after them

"I don't know, George said she felt a sharp pain on her back and fell, now she's having contractions. He told me to get everything ready and meet them at the ER." Meredith said

"Ok, can you two go prep a room and page Dr. Montgomery? Let her know that Cristina's coming in." Meredith instructed

"Sure. We'll meet in the ER?" Izzie said

"Yeah, I'm gonna go down there now. Oh! And if you find Dr. Bailey, let her know what's going on." Meredith said before they went their separate directions.

* * *

At the ER entrance…

"Ok, are you telling me that Yang is in labor already?" Bailey said slightly annoyed, clearly she has just been woken up from a nap

"We don't know for sure yet, George said she was having some pains. He's bringing her in now" Meredith said.

"Oh there's his car!" Izzie pointed

As George pulled up, all the fellow interns along with Bailey were there to greet them with a wheelchair.

"Cristina, talk to me, what happened?" Bailey said as they moved her out of the car and into the wheelchair before wheeling her in.

"Um, I reached for something and then I felt a sharp pain on my back and then I fell." Cristina said in a slight panic

"Are you having any contractions? Bailey asked

"Umm… I've only had a few." Christina said

"ok, did your water break?" Bailey asked

"No. Actually, I think it just did" Cristina said as she felt an unfamiliar wetness that wasn't there a minute ago

"Ok, she's going into labor. Page Dr. Montgomery!" Bailey yelled at the nurse's station as they approached.

"oh, god. It's still too early. I can't be a mother yet! I'm not ready" Cristina said panicking

"Cristina, you're gonna be fine. Just relax and breathe" Meredith instructed and for the rest of the way to the delivery room, Meredith kept Cristina calm and helped her breathe

When they got to the room, they carefully moved Cristina, whose contractions seemed to be getting closer and closer, onto the bed and hooked her up to the necessary machines for monitoring. Not long after, Addison appears with Alex following close behind. She checked to see if Cristina was ready.

"Dr. Yang, unfortunately you're not quite there yet. You are only partially dilated so we're gonna have to wait a bit longer so hang in there." Addison said

"What? So we have to wait for it to hurt more? Can't we just get it out NOW! Cristina said as another contraction hit her, it was the most painful one yet. She clamped down hard on George's hand, which she had been unconsciously holding.

"ahhhh, careful. Hand. HAND! Cristina!" George called out in pain. Meredith got Cristina to let go and then gave her her hand.

"Sorry, but we're going to have to wait, so I'll come back in a bit to check up on you again. Is there anyone you'd like us to call? Your parents?" Addison asked

"No! Don't call my mother; I'll deal with her another time." Cristina protested

"What about Burke? Shouldn't we page him?" Meredith whispered to Cristina

"No, I don't think I'm ready to see him yet. And I don't want to see him like this. He can have his time with my child after it out of my body! Cristina said as another contraction hit.

"But this is his child too. You should let him be here." Meredith said

"Look, the child is coming out of my body, so it's my child. And I say I don't want him here!"

"Okay, if you say so. But at least let stay, I am your person." Meredith said

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Cristina said giving Meredith a weak smile

* * *

Some time later….

"Ok I want this Brat out!" Cristina cried as yet another contraction hit.

It's been a couple hours since Cristina had been brought in, but it felt like forever to Cristina. At this point she was ready to kill Burke, and then ship his body off to Mars for what he was making her go through. Currently, only Meredith was there with Cristina; the rest of Bailey's interns along with Bailey checked in on her now and then. And Dr. Montgomery had already checked up on her twice only to tell her that they had to wait a little longer.

"Cristina! You can do this! Just hold this out a little longer. You're going to be a mother soon!" Meredith said trying to comfort Cristina

"What if I'm not a good mother though? God why did I choose to have this baby!" Cristina cried

"Cristina, you chose cause you know, deep down inside, you are ready. You are going to be a great mother. And we will be here to help you along the way." Meredith said relieved to see Cristina's face relax just the little bit.

* * *

Meanwhile, at another wing of the hospital…

Dr. Burke had just finished checking up on one of his patients and was at the nurse's station writing up the chart when something caught his ear…

"Hey! Did you hear? Dr. Yang is at the hospital!" Person 1 said to person 2

"Really? What for? Did she get on her motorcycle again?" Person 2 asked

"No, I think she's actually going into labor." Person 1 said

"About time, she was huge the last time she was here." Person 2 said

"Can you believe it? The cut-throat, arrogant Dr. Yang is going to be a mother! That'll be an interesting sight to see." Person 1 said

"yeah, I already feel bad for her kid. Did you know if it's going to be a boy or girl?" Person 2 said

"No, not yet. But she's probably giving birth right now as we speak, so it won't be much longer before I win the bet!" Person 1 said

"Hey, what make you think she's gonna have a…."

Burke couldn't believe it. Cristina was in labor and no one bothered to tell him. He quickly finished up his chart and headed straight towards the maternity ward. He prayed that he wouldn't miss the birth of his first child.

* * *

Ok, that's all for now. Sorry for the late update, I was busy with finals. Then I injured my back, and then other stuff happened. And yeah, I also had no idea how I was gonna write this chapter, or how to write a freakin birth scene in general. So bear with me. I was gonna include the whole birth scene in this chapter, but I'm still not sure how I want it to play out, so I'm gonna toy with it a bit before uploading it in the next chapter.

As for the Cristina/Burke/Owen issue; I've officially got an idea for what I want to do, but it's not set in stone.

So yeah, sorry for the late update, I just really had a hard time with this chapter and probably the next. I'm not dropping this story cause it's almost done. See you in the next update!


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey! Here's the next update…**

* * *

"That's it! I can't take this anymore Mere, please just give me some morphine or something or knock me out, I don't care. Just make this stop!" Cristina cried hysterically as the contractions grew closer.

"Cristina, now you're just talking crazy, you know I can't give you morphine, just hang in there!" Meredith said trying to comfort her

"That's what you've been saying for the past like 12 hours!" Cristina cried again

"Get real, it hasn't even been 12 hours." Meredith said "But it sure feels like it, I bet" she said jokingly under her breath.

"I heard that! Arhh" Cristina cried again and then whispered a line of colorful words.

"You know, after the baby is born, you might want to rethink your use of those words" Meredith said

"Owww! Ok! Ok! I'm sorry! I was just trying to lighten up the mood." Meredith cried out in pain as Cristina crushed her hand harder

"Not helping!" Cristina said as Addison walked in again to check on her for what seemed to be the 100th time.

"Ok Cristina, you're almost there. We'll prepare for you to push right away." Addison said before leaving to get the necessary supplies and people (a/n: sorry, I don't really know how this works so bear with me)

* * *

Meanwhile, Izzie was hanging around outside the nursing station in the maternity ward when she saw Dr. Burke walking fast towards Cristina's room. "Uh oh, this probably isn't the best time for him to be here" she thought. She was well aware that Cristina didn't want him there.

"Um, hey Dr. Burke, what are you doing here? Is there a patient you're going to perform surgery on? Can I scrub in? Please? I love babies!" Izzie rambled on hoping Dr. Burke would forget why he was there, but he didn't seem to be listening.

"Is Cristina in labor?" Dr. Burke asked Izzie in a stern tone

"Um…maybe?" Izzie answered.

"Dr. Stevens, I asked you a simple yes or no question, so I expect a simple yes or no answer!" Dr. Burke said

"Ok. Ok. Yes she is." Izzie answered in defeat, mentally apologizing to Cristina

"Where is she?" Burke said before hearing Cristina's cry down the hall. He starts to walk towards the door.

"Um…SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU THERE!" Izzie blurted out pushing Burke to stop

"I'm the baby's father; don't I have a right to be in there for the birth of my own child?" Burke asked

"But she said she didn't want you in there, as the father of her child, shouldn't you respect her wishes?" Izzie said, knowing that this might get her into trouble later on

Burke was taken aback by Izzie's words. "Well Dr. Stevens, guess I'll just have to ask her myself. And before you say anything; If I don't have a right to be in there as a father, remember, I'm also a doctor, so I do have the right to be in there!" with that, he walked past a defeated Izzie and towards Cristina's room.

* * *

Back to Cristina…

Just as Addison left the room, Burke walked in.

"What are you doing here? You didn't page him did you? I told you I didn't want him in here!" Cristina said looking accusingly at Meredith

"Cristina, I've been here with you the whole time! Of course I didn't page him." Meredith said

"Get out. GET OUT! Uhhh!…" Cristina cried as another contraction hit

"Cristina please, I want to be here with you, I want to be by your side and help you bring our child into the world. No matter how much you deny it, it is my child too. So please let me stay." Burke pleaded.

"Uhh! Fine!" Cristina said, finally having her first rational thought since she's been in the room. Deep down, she did want him there.

"Just give me your hand!" Cristina demanded, finally letting go of Meredith's hand.

"Thank You" Burke said gratefully as he took Meredith's place while she went on the other side and took Cristina's other hand.

**-Warning: Birth Scene!- (though I don't think it's graphic)**

"Ok, it looks like you're ready, so when you have your next contraction, push!" Addison said once they got everything ready and in place.

"Arhhhh!" Cristina cried out

"Not enough, push again!" Addison said

"Arhhh, I hate you burke! How could you do this to me! I swear, once I get this baby out, I never want to see you again!" Cristina cried out as she attempted to push again

Those words stung Burke a bit. In a way, he understood she this was just anger talk, but it still hurt him to hear her say them.

"Come on Cristina almost there! One more push!" Addison said for what seemed like the 50th time

**-end birth scene-**

Cristina couldn't really remember what was going on. The pain felt so unreal and it just wouldn't end. She had been on the medical side of it, and seen this situation countless time. She knew being in labor was..well…hard labor. But words can't describe what it's like to be on the other side of giving birth. No textbook had prepared her for this. All she kept hearing is Addison telling her to push, and all she could do was cry out in pain and push. The longer this went on, the fuzzier everything got. "I see the head!" she heard. "It's a girl!" She heard. Finally, she heard a small cry before body gave out. "It's over" that was the first thought in her mind. "I'm a mother now" that was the last thought before everything fuzzed out due to exhaustion.

Cristina started hearing voices in her head. She couldn't comprehend what they were saying, but there seemed to be a lot of shouting. And slowly they seemed to become louder and clearer. Then she opened her eyes

"She's awake!" Meredith said when she saw Cristina open her eyes

"Mer, what's going on? How long was I out for? Where's my baby?" Cristina said in a panic

"Calm down Cristina, you were only out for about 30 minutes. As for your baby, they're still examining her. Don't worry; she seems to be doing ok even though she was born early." Meredith said catching Cristina up on everything.

"Oh and congratulations! You have a girl! You're officially a mom!" Meredith said excitedly.

Soon after, Addison came into the room, with Alex carrying her baby and Burke close behind.

"Hello, Cristina glad to see you're awake." Addison said before looking over her stats and examining her.

"So far so good, if you're stats remain normal, you should be able to go home in a few days" She said when she was done.

Cristina wasn't really listening to Addison; she was too busy staring at the tiny baby in Alex's hands. She couldn't help but notice the oxygen tube that was on her baby's face.

"Do you want to hold her?" Addison asked when she noticed Cristina staring

"Please?" Cristina replied reaching out for her baby. Alex walked over and carefully placed her in Cristina's arms.

"Is she going to be ok?" Cristina asked with a slight worry in her voice.

"She was born premature; her lungs just haven't developed fully, so she'll be incubated for a little while. But don't worry, she looks good for the most part and should be able to go home in about a week or so." Addison said

"Ok that's good." Cristina said, not looking away from her child. She didn't know how she could fall in love with something so fast, but she did. This baby she's holding in her arms is the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. And it's hers.

"If you don't have any questions, I'll leave the baby with you while I go pick up your test results. After that, she'll have to go back to the incubator in the nursery. Until then, you might want to consider a name." Addison said to Cristina but also giving Burke a quick glance before leaving with Alex.

Burke stepped forward closer to Cristina and took a look at his daughter.

"She's beautiful, Cristina" Burke said

"I know." She replied

"So what are you planning to name her?" Burke asked

"Aidan." Cristina said not looking up

"Aidan? Isn't that a boy's name? Not that I'm against it or anything." Burke said

"Yeah that name just stuck out to me. Besides a name shouldn't have to define a person's gender, I want her to know that growing up, she can do anything she wants, and being a girl can't stop her." Cristina explained. She had decided weeks ago on that name, it just stuck with her when she saw it in one of the many baby books she went through. From what she read, the name meant "little fire", which she found fitting since her baby was that little light that gave her the will to move on in life during that dark time.

"Aidan. I like it." Burke said with a smile, it had finally hit him that he was now a father, this little baby girl, Aidan, in Cristina's arms is also his.

"Would you like to hold her?" Cristina finally asked

Burke carefully took Aidan from her and sat down on the chair next to Cristina. He stared at the baby in his arms. Not long after, she opens her eyes and looks at him.

"Hello Aidan, I'm your daddy. Welcome to the world." Burke said to her. Aidan blinked back, yawned, and then went back to sleep. Addison walked in shortly after.

"Ok, your tests results look good. So I would advise you to get some rest for now. I'll bring the baby back to the nursery. You can see her again once you regain some energy and we'll teach you how to nurse her if you choose to." Addison said

"Yeah, that sounds good. Thank You." Cristina said, realizing how tired she actually is.

"So…did you choose a name for her yet?" Addison asked, taking Aidan from Burke

"We did. Her name is Aidan." Cristina said proudly

"Aidan. That's a nice name. I'll make sure to let the nurses know that. Congratulations Cristina, you are a mother. Now get some rest and I'll be back to check on you later." Addison said, before leaving Burke and Cristina alone.

"Look, I know this is probably not the best time but it has to be said, have you thought anymore about, you know, us? Now that we have Aidan, we both know that it's not just about us two anymore. I know you want what's best for her and like I've said before, I want to be in both of your lives. I promise I won't leave you again. Don't you think it would be good for Aidan to have both parent's together? We can go look for a nice big house with a big yard for her to play in and-"Burke rambled on and on, making less and less sense as he went on

"Look Burke, you are a good man and a phenomenal surgeon, but I can't go back as if nothing happened. I don't think I can ever trust you that much anymore. You left me in broken pieces and while you can apologize and glue the pieces back together; it never looks the same. I'm not going deny what we once had was great and Aidan is the living proof of that. So I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to get back together and move in with you. That being said, I will let you be a part of Aidan's life." Cristina said

"Ok. I see. Well, the offer still stands. I'll show you how great of a father I can be and I hope that one day you will be able to fully forgive me. I still love you and I always will." Burke said

"I'm sure you will be a good father. Now why don't you go check up on our daughter, while I get some sleep." Cristina said

"Ok. I'll see you later." Burke said before leaving.

Cristina watched him walk out the door and turn the corner. "I still love you too." She whispered under her breath before closing her eyes and drifting off into dreamland.

While walking towards the nursery, the conversation he had with Cristina replay in his head. He realized that Cristina had referred Aidan as "their" daughter rather than "her" daughter. Burke couldn't help smiling at that thought. Perhaps he's growing on her again…

* * *

Ok, that's all for now! Yay, I believe this is the longest chapter yet. I hope this chapter came out ok. I avoided writing it for a long time, because I didn't know how to write it. I didn't know if I should let Burke in during the birth, or whether the baby should be a boy or girl, or the baby name. But I'm pretty happy with how it came out.

Yeah, I spent about an hour or so, looking up baby names, I had a name in mind for a while, but then made a last minute change. Also, I tried my best with the birth scene; sorry if the info isn't accurate.

So yeah, there's probably only one chapter left (unless I write an epilogue), still haven't written it yet but I have a plan. Thank you so much for reading and for all the reviews. See you in the next update!


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys! here's the final chapter...

* * *

Word of the birth of Cristina's baby spread faster than disease throughout the hospital. Many staff members were skeptic about mothering even being in Cristina's nature, some even thought she was going to give her baby up for adoption within days of birth. But those doubts went away slowly as people started seeing Cristina in the nursery; feeding her baby, rocking her, or simply just watching her sleep. Perhaps even the toughest, meanest, hardcore women have soft spots when it comes to their child...

In the nursery….

After she fed Aidan; Cristina was trying to get her daughter to stop crying and go to sleep. But Aiden didn't seem to want that, whenever Cristina attempted to put her down, she'd start crying.

"You know, she likes it when you cradle her and rock her in the rocking chair. She'll go right to sleep then." Alex said walking in with some charts.

"Great. You know my baby better than I do. What kind of mother am I?" Cristina said with the sound of disappointment in her voice before doing what Alex suggested.

"Relax, you're doing fine. You're a new mom, these are things you need to try out, experiment, until you find what's right. Every baby is different. I only know because I've been working in this wing and I saw Dr. Burke trying to get her to sleep earlier and that what I suggested that worked.

"Oh, okay." Cristina said before doing what Alex suggested. Aidan calmed down almost immediately, turning her head into Cristina and snuggling up to the warmth her mother gave off.

"See? She knows you're her mother and she just wanted you to rock her. Ok, I'm going to go file some reports and I'll be back in a bit. Page me if you need anything." Alex said turning to leave

"Wait…Alex." Cristina called out to him.

"Yeah?" Alex replied turning back to Cristina

"You… can be Aidan's godfather." Cristina said quickly before looking away

"Wait. What? Are you serious?" Alex said, surprised by what he just heard come out of Cristina's mouth.

"Yes, evil spawn, you heard me correctly. You can be Aidan's Godfather." Cristina said

"Seriously?"

"Don't make me regret this. You are still the evil spawn I know, but you've been good to me this whole time. You helped me prepare for Aidan, and you've help guide me in taking care of her. So do you want to be her Godfather?" Cristina explained

"Yeah. Sure. I would be honored to be her godfather…Thank You." Alex said before leaving, still shocked by what just happened. He knew that even though he and Cristina weren't close, he will do what he had to do to fulfill the godfather duty.

Cristina watched her daughter sleep in her arms. Although she knew she could probably put Aidan down without her crying, she didn't want to. Watching her sleep was somehow comforting.

"Hey, how's Aidan doing?" Meredith asked bringing Cristina out of her thoughts

"She's doing a lot better; they say she can breathe fine on her own now. But they're going to keep her in the incubator a day or two more as a precaution." Cristina said

"That's great! Did they say when she can go home?" Meredith asked

"Umm she should be discharged as early as next week depending on her progress." Cristina said

"Wow, that's good news." Meredith said sitting down on a chair next to Cristina

"Do you think its ok for me to bring her home? What if I drop her?" Cristina said worryingly

"Oh Cristina you'll be fine. See? You're holding her now, you're not dropping her, and she's not even crying" Meredith said trying to reassure Cristina

"That's only because Alex had to tell me what to do." Cristina said with a slight disappointment in her voice

"Speaking of Alex, do you know what's up with him? I passed him on the way here and he has this goofy smile on his face." Meredith said

"Hmm…well…I did name him Aidan's godfather. But I doubt that's why he's smiling" Cristina said

"Wait? Alex is Aidan's Godfather?" Meridith asked shockingly. Alex was one of the last person she thought Cristina would choose as a Godfather.

"Yeah. I know he's the Evil Spawn and all. But he's been pretty damn good lately and he's been helpful. So I thought he'd make a decent godfather.

"Wow. I'm sure he'd be a great godfather though, he's good with kids, as you can see."

"Yeah I hope I made the right decision." Cristina said. "While we're on topic, Meredith, how would you like to be the Godmother?"

"Really? I would love to!" Meredith said with a smile

"Good, cause I can't think of anyone else. You are my person, you've been there for me from the start." Cristina said, this time, sure of her decision.

"Of course I am your person. I let you crush my hand didn't I? You probably would've broken it if Dr. Burke hadn't stepped in and took over." Meredith said, reminding Cristina of what she did while she was in labor.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. I'm your person remember? You've got a long road ahead of you, but you know where to find me if you ever need me." Meredith said

"Thank you." Cristina said smiling while still rocking Aidan gently

"Now, hand over my goddaughter, as her godmother, I need some bonding time with her as well." Meredith said in a semi-joking manner while holding her arms out to receive the baby.

"Sure." Cristina said handing over Aidan.

She watched Meredith introduce herself as the godmother to Aidan. Cristina couldn't help but smile and think about how lucky she was to have a great person like Meredith in her life. They may have started as colleagues, but now, over a year later, she was so much more. Who knew how much a relationship can change in such little time?

* * *

About a week later…

"Ok Aidan, this is your home." Cristina said to her sleeping child.

"Ok you're asleep, so I'll give you a tour when you are awake." Cristina told Aidan

"Aww…look are you, stepping into the mommy role already, giving your daughter the baby talk." Alex said teasingly

"Shut up. Just bring the stuff in." Cristina said walking into her apartment holding the carrier containing her daughter. Alex walked in after her, followed by Meredith. Both were carrying last minute baby supplies.

"Ok, here's some extra formula, I'll put it in the fridge, and you know the feeding schedule." Meredith said

"Oh! George and I fixed the problem that was causing the crib to shake, so it's safe to use now." Alex said

"Ok, thanks guys. I'll go put Aidan down for now. She's not due to be up for a few more hours." Cristina said walking towards the nursery.

"Do you think she's going to be ok?" Alex asked Meredith when Cristina was out of earshot

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll be fine. You've seen how she's been since Aidan was born, she loves her daughter." Meredith said

"Yeah, but that was when she was still at the hospital. I meant do you think she's going to be ok, now that she's on her own?" Alex said

"Of course she'll be fine, she's Cristina. She's a strong person and Aidan is the daughter of Cristina, so she's strong too. Besides, Cristina isn't on her own, she has all of us especially us two since we're the godparents. And she worked things out with Burke so he should be around." Meredith said

Cristina placed Aidan gently into her crib and watched her sleep. Finally, after almost a year of turmoil, it has finally come to this. Just nine months ago, she was a complete mess; Cristina had lost the love of her life, lost her edge, and most of all she lost herself. She had the little life in front of her to thank for. Although it may not have seemed like it at the time, Aidan was the reason she was able to pull herself together. She may have caused a lot of drama in the process, but in the end Aidan is who brought her to where she is now. Cristina is now closer than ever with her fellow interns; the group dubbed "Bailey's interns" was now family to her. While she may not be with Burke anymore, she had finally worked things out with him. Finally, after all the chaos that had happened, the broken pieces have finally come together and fallen back into place.

"Hey!" Alex said, Cristina looked up from her baby

"If you don't need us to do anything else, we need to head be to the hospital."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for everything." Cristina said turning back to watch Aidan sleep

"Ok, call us if you need anything" Alex said before heading for the door

"You know you don't have to watch her sleep. She'll be fine. You should get some rest too." Meredith said from the doorway.

"I know, it's just really calming to watch her sleep. You go on ahead, you got a job to do. I'll be fine." Cristina said

"Alright. You know how to find me." Meredith said before leaving. Yeah Cristina will be fine.

* * *

Not long after they left. Cristina finally went back to her room to catch up on sleep, she really was tired. But the sleep didn't feel like it lasted long because the next thing she knew, Aidan's cries from the monitor system filled her room. She got up and went to attend to her baby. After feeding and changing her, she went back to sleep. "So far so good," Cristina thought as she put Aidan in the bassinet in her living room. First day at home with the baby seemed like a success so far.

"Now what to do about dinner…" Cristina thought when she looked at the time and saw how late it actually was.

Then she heard a knock on her door….

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Cristina said, surprised by the guest at her door

"Oh! Uh, I heard Aidan got discharged today. I figured you would like some company on your first night home. And since I have the night off, I thought I'd come by and make some dinner. I hope you like steak." Owen rambled on nervously holding up a cooler which Cristina assumes contains the ingredients to make a steak dinner.

Cristina smiled "Yeah…I'd like that." She opened the door wider to let Owen in.

Yes the Broken Pieces of Cristina Yang's life has finally fallen back into place.

…The End…

* * *

Ok that's it for this story. Though I do have an epilogue in mind that I've been debating on writing or not. So yeah, this is the end of "Broken Pieces". Sorry if it wasn't what you wanted in the end, this wasn't what I had planned when I first started this story, but this was what I thought would've been the best outcome (thought it was much better in my head).

Thank You for all of you who took time out to read this story, I know it's not perfect but I tried my best. Thank You to those of you who favorited, reviewed, and/or followed this story; they really motivated me to keep on writing. And finally, thank you for sticking with me through this and putting up with my slow posting, especially those of you who followed this story from the very beginning.

I don't know if I'm going to write another Grey's Anatomy Fanfic, I currently don't have one in mind. But I will be back with stories for other fandoms. I don't know what's next or when. But I will be back.

So see you around!


End file.
